


Wonderwall

by hellsalemlots



Category: Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Romance, a little bit disturbing content, age-up characters
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsalemlots/pseuds/hellsalemlots
Summary: Ditaruh di atas riak air tampungan hujan dalam kubah payung yang terbalik, berlayar sebentar adalah perahu kertas itu (yang tahu waktu).Yang Seijuurou tahu, seperti (hidup) wanita itu.





	1. His Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> maaf saya haturkan pada pembaca yang nunggu Eccedentesiast update. 
> 
> Chapter depan bakal agak panjang lagi keaknya, membengkak mulu ;; dan saya mau ngabarin, bahwa saya hiatus. kalo cepet mungkin baru balik lagi bulan November. kalo ga, say hay why u dont update yet sama saya di doodlegoogle at gmail dot com 'kay. 
> 
> saya nyadar kok Eccedentesiast ditulis itu kekinian banget. baper all over. rip logic. dan no-asupan cycles repeated, di mana saya nyari yang showing-style dan mature (bukan soal rate doang ududuh ;;) subtle love, belum nemu. jadi ... bikin. kalo ada yang punya rekomen, tolong bagiin ke saya. bedanya, mungkin ini ada ... sedikit disturbing content.
> 
> in other words, I just want to write something about summer rain. /twirling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no Basket adalah manga yang diciptakan oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi, diserialisasikan di Weekly Shōnen Jump yang bundle satuan komiknya diterbitkan oleh penerbit Shueisha, anime yang digarap oleh studio animasi Production I.G., semua gambar di moodboards (kecuali message cards; ini murni buat sendiri), sama sekali bukan milik atau pun ciptaan saya. 
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang saya dapatkan dari membuat moodboards, cover, maupun fanfiksi ini.

Dulu di suatu waktu, Seijuurou membunuh _dirinya sendiri_.

Karena itulah Akashi Seijuurou berada di sini, dan refleksi kepribadian cacatnya itu tak seharusnya lahir kembali.  

 

 

 

Mobil yang Seijuurou tumpangi sesaat berhenti. Supirnya membuka jendela, mengeluarkan lengan agar tangan dapat menggapai karcis masuk rumah sakit. Jas hitamnya sutra, menggelincir tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari tempayan atap penaung mesin tiket.

Seijuurou menerawang bola-bola mungil air yang membasahi jendela mobil, membentuk aliran panjang serupa linangan airmata. Kacamata hitamnya berembun karena dingin cuaca.

Di balik kabut tipis yang seperti tirai, di antara gerimis yang merinai, ada perempuan bergaun putih. Dia  bertelanjang kaki, memegang payung bening terkembang menaungi rambutnya yang terurai. 

Rambut itu, mengingatkan Seijuurou akan _cappuccino_ yang setengah jam lalu tak sempat ditandaskannya.

Jendela mobil ditutup kembali. Mobilnya melaju menuju lobi.

Yang terakhir Seijuurou lihat, tangan perempuan itu terulur mencicipi gerimis.

Yang lupa Seijuurou lihat, apakah kaki perempuan itu menapak di tanah atau tidak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderwall (.adjective): someone you find yourself thinking about all the time; the person you are completely infatuated with.


	2. Summer Rain

 

 

“Kau akan baik-baik saja.”

“Benarkah?”

“Ya.” Seijuurou beranjak bangun dari kursi penjenguk orang sakit, melempar sekasat senyum pada yang berbaring di ranjang dengan kepala diperban. “Asal kau mematuhi Midorima.”

 “Asal dia tidak menerima pekerjaan bodoh lagi,” tanggap Midorima, bonus dengus saat ia selesai mengecek infus.

“Itu pekerjaan keren, tahu," rajuk Kise di sela kesibukannya memerhatikan jari-jari tangan kiri.

“Memangnya keren saat kau jatuh terguling dari mobil atap terbuka itu, kepalamu membentur aspal sampai butuh tiga jahitan, dan bahu kirimu cidera, hah?” Midorima meraih papan jalan yang semula ia letakkan di meja. Menceklis beberapa kolom usai mengecek kesesuaian kondisi yang nyaman untuk pasien, sebagai dasar prosedur agar kebutuhan pasien terpenuhi.

Kise menatap teman kecilnya seolah kepala hijau itu setara rendahnya dengan lumut yang menjamur subur. “Uh—Midorimacchi! Yang keren itu kalau pose yang kulakukan berhasil, dan hasilnya pasti sangat bagus.”

Midorima mengalungkan lagi stetoskop, mata yang selalu mencari nadi ia kantungi. “Beritahu orang bodoh ini, Akashi.”

Seijuurou dengan kesabaran seperti menghadapi bocah terperangkap di badan manusia dewasa, berkata sambil menatapi Kise, “Kau kurang berhati-hati.”

“Cuma ceroboh sedikit saja.” Kise merentangkan lengan kanan. Senyumnya  ofensif. “Bukankah kalian yang mesti berhati-hati?”

Jika saja yang berkata lancang bukan Kise, maka Midorima akan membiarkan pelipis kiri Kise tetap ternganga. Daging dan kulit terkoyak, biar saja. Atau cari saja rumah sakit lain yang bersedia dipecah kepalanya.

Seijuurou menatap tanpa minat di balik kacamata hitam yang ia tambatkan ke pangkal hidung. Kise tutup mulut saja sudah cukup, ia tidak seharusnya menerabas batas yang selama ini ada. Toh, kini Kise pun dalam posisi mereka bantu.

“Kaulah yang berhati-hati, Kise.” Ujung bibir Midorima naik sebelah, terlihat tak ramah. “Suka ada yang berjalan saat suasana sepi. Perempuan. Berbaju putih. Rambut panjang. Poni rata. Bertelanjang kaki.”

Kise memutar bola mata. “Aku bukan Aominecchi.”

Setelah _ah_ singkat penuh kesadaran, Seijuurou mengangguk. Senyumnya sedikit eksplisit. “Barusan aku lihat.”

“Ayolah, candamu tidak lucu, Akashicchi,” cibir Kise.

“Kalau kaulupa, aku selalu benar.” Seijuurou yang telah mencapai pintu, hanya mengerling. Memastikan cengiran Kise memudar karena senyumnya dan lenyap seutuhnya saat ia berkata, “aku tidak sedang bercanda.”

Seijuurou keluar dari ruangan di blok khusus itu.

Keremangan koridor blok ini perlu diubah. _Tamu-tamu_ mereka yang menempati wilayah ini, mungkin telah mengeluhkan perihal perbaikan yang tak disampaikan pengelola sektor gelap dari rumah sakit Teikou. Dindingnya masih putih bersih. Beberapa lampu berkedap-kedip mengenaskan, sisanya adalah bohlam padam.

Di ujung lorong, ada jendela. Di spasi yang tersisa, ternyata hujan telah reda. Di bagian yang tertutupi siluet, Seijuurou menemukan yang barusan Midorima katakan. Ah, ternyata benar adanya.

Siluet perempuan. Cahaya dari jendela bening setinggi dinding, menggelapkan sosoknya. Seijuurou dapat melihat kaki yang telanjang. Gaun putih dengan tepi-tepi yang lembap menempel di betis langsing. Rambut yang mungkin sepanjang pinggang terurai di dadanya.

Perempuan itu perlahan menoleh ke belakang.

Entah apa warna matanya. Yang jelas, poninya tak ada dan kalaupun ada jelas tak rata.  

Perempuan itu menatapnya. Hampa.

Seijuurou balas memandangnya di balik lensa hitam kacamata.

Terpisah berpetak-petak keramik, tiga—atau mungin empat—pintu kamar, dan Seijuurou dengan mata terpincing masih bisa melihat tubuh bergetar. Airmuka pucat, sekosong lorong.

Perempuan itu menggigil, berpaling ke dinding. Mengambil sebilah payung yang ternyata ada di sudut koridor, memunggungi Seijuurou dan tetap berdiri di situ.

Jika benar hantu, betapa hebat dirinya. Hantu saja malah takut padanya.

Seijuurou tersenyum  _geli_ yang meresap _dingin_ nya kelenggangan lorong itu, dan ruang-ruang di balik pintu tertutup.

Itu perempuan (bodoh, di tengah hujan) barusan, yang Seijuurou lihat setengah jam lalu.

Kaki kurus yang berkeriut takut menjumput kotak-kotak ubin. Hanya sekali tatap, perempuan itu takut padanya dan untuk Seijuurou, sungguh ini bukan hal baru.

Setelah Midorima keluar kamar Kise dengan serentetan gerutu, bersamanya, dari tempat itu Seijuurou berlalu.

Senandung mengiris bisu, merambat lamat-lamat tempat sedingin dan sekaku batu.

 

_Aku mau tahu_

_kau,_

_tak mau tahu._

 

<> 

 

 “GYARRRKHH!”

Seijuurou mendesah singkat. “Teikou, perlukah aku memasang program baru padamu untuk men- _double system_ agar _water thrower_ diaktivasi seperti kalau ada kebakaran, setiap Aomine menjerit seperti itu?”

Lampu-lampu mikro yang terpasang di dinding menyala, menjawabnya, “Tidak perlu, Tuan Akashi.”

“Berapa kali harus kukatakan, jangan muncul sembarangan, Tetsu!” Aomine yang jongkok di pojok, berdiri lagi sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk.

“Kuro-chin mirip rumor hantu di rumah sakit ini, sih.”

“Tetsu-kun!”

Pemuda yang baru masuk ruangan itu, menyeruak dari kegelapan, terpelanting ke lantai karena dibanting dalam pelukan yang menyesakkan. Kuroko tidak mungkin menyingkirkan himpitan dada yang menyesakkan dirinya tanpa menyentuh. “Tolong lepaskan saya, Momoi-san.”

“Tidak mauuu.”

“Satsuki, lepaskan Tetsu!”

“Dai-chan, lepaskas tanganku!”

“Sudahlah. Cepat duduk. Jangan sia-siakan waktu.”

Teguran Seijuurou menggiring mereka untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Tersisa satu kursi kosong begitu mereka semua telah duduk di kursi masing-masing yang biasa mereka tempati.

“Terima kasih atas kehadiran dan kesediaan kalian ke mari.” Seijuurou yang duduk di bagian kepala meja utama memastikan semua telah membalas tatapannya, basa-basi apresiasi untuk mereka yang berada di sini.

“Mana Kise-chin?”

Midorima mengernyit jijik melihat remah-remah keripik tersebar di kaki-kaki kursi dan meja, lalu pada Murasakibara yang masih menyantap keripik dan mengabaikan tatapan mencelanya.

“Jangan makan di sini. Kau mengotori Teikou,” tegur Midorima, sekalipun sudah tahu Murasakibara pasti mengabaikannya.

Seijuurou menyentuh layar tak berfisik di hadapannya, mengutak-atik sejenak. “Kise mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat memenuhi permintaan klien kita. Dia dirawat di _Special Section One, West Wings_.”

“Koridor Putih atau Hitam?” Kuroko menggulir perhatian padaSeijuurou.

“Putih.”

“Dasar manja dia,” cemooh Aomine. “Bayar tidak?”

“Tidak,” jawab Midorima yang menaruh patung rakun kecil ke meja seolah tengah melakukan upacara.

Aomine mengorek isi hidung dengan kelingking sambil menggoyang kursi roda. “Cepat-cepat enyah saja dia kalau tidak bayar.”

“Jangan begitu, Dai-chan.” Momoi mencubit pinggulnya dengan gemas, mengabaikan _aduh!_ gaduh Aomine. “Kicchan saat dibawa ke sini, tidak sadarkan diri.”

“Kise-kun akan jadi pasien merepotkan.” Kuroko mengembus napas, pendek.

“Urus saja.” Seijuurou menyandarkan punggungnya yang ditegakkan ke sandaran kursi. “Sebelum kita membahas apa kita akan menerima Jabberwock untuk dirawat di Teikou atau tidak, aku ingin tahu. Mengapa tidak ada yang mengatakan apa pun tentang pencahayaan di _Special Section One_ , koridor Putih, di _West Wings_?”

“Oh, komplainnya banyak, kok,” tanggap Momoi, menghindari ketajaman sepasang mata merah dengan mengelupasi cat kuku merah tangannya.

Seijuurou mengetukkan jari ke meja. “Nah, mengapa tidak ada yang membenarkannya?”

Sebagian dari mereka yang memang tak bekerja di Teikou, memilih bungkam. Sebagian lagi yang bekerja di sini juga sama bungkamnya, karena mereka tak bisa mengelak.

Seijuurou menekan layar insignifikan di hadapannya. “Teikou, apa lampu-lampu di koridor _Special Section One_ tidak dapat diperbaiki?”

Sekali lagi, lampu-lampu mungil dan jalur lampu layaknya laser yang  mengular mencetak pola zig-zag di dinding menyala. “Bisa.”

“Mengapa tidak diperbaiki?”

“Sistem tidak dapat memperbaiki fisik,” suara artifisial wanita yang robotik menggema. "Karena lampu-lampu di lorong butuh ganti lampu neon panjang dan putih baru. Harus ada manusia yang membelikannya.“

Seijuurou datar menatapi kedap-kedip lampu di dinding. “Mengapa tidak ada staff yang memanggil reparator atau meminta perbaikan dari departemen listrik rumah sakit?”

“Sedang memproses jawaban.”

Seijuurou menyandarkan punggung dengan lebih nyaman ke sandaran. Kedua tangan bertautan di depan wajah.

Denging tipis menggerimis keheningan ruangan. Bunyi _ding_ , kemudian, “Jawaban tidak ditemukan.”

Seijuurou mengangkat alis. Mendekatkan lagi mulut ke mikrofon dan berkata, “Coba cari jawban dengan kemungkinan yang dapat diperkirakan.”

“Sedang memproses jawaban.”

Proses yang sama diulang kembali. Hitungan sepersekian detik, Seijuurou tidak melewatkan bagaimana anomalinya tingkah beberapa orang tertentu di ruangan ini. Bagaimana Momoi membasahi bibir, Kuroko yang amat pelan menelan ludah, dan Midorima yang wajahnya selaras dengan temperatur rendah ruangan ini.

Denging ding. Ratusan lampu mikro berhenti menyala terang. “Semua data yang dianalisis menyimpulkan, ada banyak keluhan yang hendak disampaikan Tuan Midorima pada Anda, Tuan Akashi. Namun, dia dicegah oleh Nona Momoi dan Tuan Kuroko. Keduanya pun tidak menyampaikan alasan mengapa mereka mencegah Tuan Midorima melaporkan.”  

Seijuurou mengedik dagu, isyarat singkat ia menginginkan jawaban dari mereka yang hampir tiap waktu ada di rumah sakit ini. Pula, pada mereka yang jadi biang perkara tanpa pernah berkata.  

Momoi gugup, Seijuurou tahu itu dari bagaimana ia— _manajer di Special Section 1_ —memilin bagian jahitan rok perawatnya.

Midorima jelas tak kenal frasa teman saat berkata, “Tanya pada Kuroko dan Momoi.”

Begitu Seijuurou melabuhkan pandangan padanya, Kuroko yang wajahnya tetap sepatung semula, akhirnya menjawab, “Agar lorong di sana terlihat menakutkan.”

Alisnya terangkat lebih tinggi. “Mengapa kalian—kau—melakukan itu?”

“Agar tidak ada pasien yang kabur,” jawab Kuroko lugas.

Seijuurou tidak tergegas berkomentar. Benaknya memproyeksi siluet dari memori selama sekian hari. Perempuan bodoh dengan kaki kurus telanjang, rambut lurus tergerai, setangkai payung bening. Menggigil ketakutan. Jari-jari ramping mengiris baris-baris gerimis.

Senyum tipis Seijuurou sebenarnya tidak terlihat sinis, tapi cukup membuat yang melihatnya mengernyit alis maupun berjengit. “Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai bisa ada pasien dari SS satu kabur, hm?”  

Tarikan napas dalam, barulah Kuroko menjawab, “Kami lalai menjaganya.”

“Mungkin gelap itu justru menakutkannya, makanya dia kabur,” kata Aomine, nadanya kentara akan hina.

“Mungkin saja.” Kuroko sedatar pertama, tak terpengaruh tekanan mental yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Seijuurou memutar kursi rodanya. Mata menelusuri pola garis yang bersinar selayaknya laser. Jeda sebelum Kuroko menjawab, kesunyian ganjil dari Momoi, dan dengusan Midorima menjadi tanda tanya untuknya. Ada yang ketiganya tak katakan, sengaja disembunyikan karena mungkin bukan untuk dirinya tahu.

Atau, mungkin pula terlalu remeh untuk ia tahu. Sentimen pribadi, sepertinya—dilihat dari betapa kukuh sorot mata biru Kuroko.

Teikou tidak tahu. Tidak akan ada jawaban signifikan atau sesuatu yang tepat sasaran sampai ke sana sekalipun dipertanyakan. Seijuurou memilih bertanya ringan, “Apa semua pasien dari SS satu kabur?”

Kuroko lagi yang menjawab, “Tidak.”

“Berarti, perbaiki semua lampu di sana. Kalaupun pasien itu kabur, akan segera kelihatan oleh CCTV.”

Bagai titik gerimis, dingin membasahi hati—yang sesungguhnya tak teras untuk hati yang memang terlanjur mendingin—menumbuhkan kepuasan akan kepahaman. Ah, begitu. Mereka, mungkin tepatnya Kuroko dan Momoi—karena Midorima dengan urat menyembul di pelipis adalah tanda ia telah membendung segala emosi, ada jejak pertengkaran antara mereka—sengaja melakukannya.

Dua pengkhianat kecil ini membiarkan si pasien kabur.

“Kita tidak dibayar main-main, untuk main-main dalam merawat dan menjaga pasien SS Satu,” tegas Seijuurou. “Perbaiki juga kinerja kalian. Kalau perlu, tempatkan penjaga di depan pintu kamarnya agar pasien tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana.”

Tampang pemberontak. Airmuka yang awalnya setenang air dalam cangkir kini beriak. Namun ketenangan itu tak lolos dari pantauan Seijuurou, yang bukan pihak mereka yang tak berotak.

Kuroko toh tetap bersikap hormat. “Akan kami laksanakan, Akashi-kun.”

Seijuurou mengangguk sekenanya. Mengedar pandang intimidatif pada semuanya. “Ada lagi yang perlu dilaporkan padaku?”

Satu per satu kepala menggeleng.

“Mari kita buka diskusi utama hari ini.”

Seijuurou menyentuh lagi layar non-spesifik di hadapannya. Memajukan kursi, menegakkan badan, membenarkan letak kacamata hitam. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang telah diselamatkannya membalas senyumnya, Seijuurou sungguh tak keberatan.

“Perlukah kita menerima Nash Gold. Jr. dan Jabberwock di Teikou?”

 

<> 

 

Tidak cukup diskusi alot barusan meninggalkan kepusingan yang Seijuurou abaikan, supirnya tidak juga datang. Ditelpon, dan supirnya mengatakan, terjadi kemacetan karena sedang hiruk-pikuk jam jenguk pasien. Mobil terjebak di arus kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Kalau mau cepat, Seijuurou harus ikut mengantri di lobi. Itu berarti Seijuurou perlu berjalan melewati satu taman, satu gedung, satu tanjakan, satu koridor, dan barulah ia sampai ke lobi utama.

Memang area terbelakang dirancang supaya tidak mudah diakses. Namun sebagai seseorang yang dunianya berada antara ruang dan uang, janji dan kompetisi, Seijuurou menelan kembali keluhan dalam hati akan jauhnya tempat ini dan hujan yang meradang.

Juga, _oh,_ gilanya seorang wanita.

 _Bukan_ perempuan yang ia ia lihat selama beberapa hari belakangan. 

Ada seorang wanita. Rambutnya yang pendek sebahu telah lepek. Putih warna baju, melekati kulitnya yang pucat mulai membeku. Wanita yang sedang bangun, berbaring, bangun, kaki-kaki menggeliat beralaskan rerumputan dan tangan nakal menggapai-gapai batang pohon yang rendah.

Mata wanita itu, lambat-laun memancang sosok Seijuurou.

 Tangannya mencakar rambut, menarik ke bawah dagu. Berlagak—tidak, _merasa_ dirinya artis yang syuting video klip. Kaki kanan menyusuri kaki kiri, menyingkap gaun. Punggung melengkung. Dada membusung. Baju putihnya yang tipis basah kuyup, sehingga Seijuurou dapat melihat putingnya menegak tegang menantang dicetak baju. Tangannya melepaskan ranting, terjulur. _Menawarkan_.

Guntur.

Wanita itu menjerit. Suaranya melengking-lengking, kala Seijuurou berpaling. Menegaskan ketaktertarikannya, Seijuurou mengukuhkan posisi kacamata hitam yang nyaris miring.  

“Ternyata di sini dia.” Ah, perempuan itu, si jejadian hantu. Turut menatap si wanita yang menangis histeris. “Dia gila.”

Sayang, ruang terbuka ini—atau gara-gara kelabu—sehingga ruang begitu remang. Meski demikian, dalam jarak yang jauh lebih dekat, Seijuurou masih bisa mengenali perempuan yang dilihatnya dua hari terakhir.

Rambut coklat jatuh menjilati kulit yang menonjolkan belikat, lebih gelap dari coklat yang membuat Seijuurou terbayang. Pakai sandal normal, jadi kakinya tak lagi telanjang. Dia tidak berponi, tapi tampak rambutnya tipis sekali. Sedikit bergelombang, lurus di pangkal, ikal dan tak rapi di ujung-ujungnya.

Wajahnya memiliki ketirusan dan kekurusan pesakitan yang paling kekanakan yang pernah Seijuurou lihat, menjadikan dagunya terlihat lebih lancip dan bangir hidungnya meramping. Ujung  matanya lancip, bola matanya bulat dan coklat. Membuat Seijuurou teringat _chocolate truffle_. Gaunnya putih, bening menampakkan kamisol merah muda lembut melingkupi lekuk tubuhnya.

_Seperti Ibu._

“Hai,” sapa Seijuurou, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk tidak bersikap formal. Tersenyum dengan harapan supaya perempuan ini takkan menggigil seperti kali pertama mereka bertatapan.

Perempuan itu mundur selangkah, memandang. Beberapa saat menyusuri penampilan Seijuurou, dan berhenti di mata merahnya. Mundur lagi selangkah.

Hujan tak menelan suara femininnya, atau Seijuurou saja yang merasa begitu. “Ha-halo.”

 “Kau tahu dia?” Seijuurou tanpa menatap, menunjuk wanita yang sedang memeraga gerakan erotis, seolah dia artis porno dengan wajah paling manis.

“Tahu,” lirih perempuan itu. “Dia gila. Kabur dari bangsal sakit jiwa.”

 _Cover_ luar, dan Seijuurou tak menemukan mengapa perempuan ini jadi alasan Momoi dan Kuroko membangkang.

 “Apa dia mantan bintang porno?” Seijuurou menyarangkan tatapan pada _flatshoes_ yang mungkin anti air. Kaki perempuan ini mirip batang bambu Jepang yang baru tumbuh.

Rambut coklat terayun pelan saat perempuan ini menggeleng. “Tidak. Dia pecandu _aphrodisiac_ demi memuaskan pacarnya.”

“Mmm.” Seijuurou menaksir bilangan usia perempuan ini, dari struktur wajah dan badannya, terlihat masih seperti anak SMA. Namun caranya bicara, menandakan usia yang tak semuda eksterior penampilan. “Apa _aphrodisiac_ menyebabkan gila?”

“Aku tidak tahu ... tapi, yang kutahu,” perempuan ini mengamati wanita itu yang menggelinjang tak karuan, “dia gila karena diputuskan pacarnya yang sudah memiliki kekasih lain saat mereka masih berpacaran.”

“Kasihan,” Seijuurou mengucapkannya tanpa nada serupa.

“Um.” Kelopak mata perempuan itu seperti _forget-me-not_ yang menguncup, redup. Berbisik sayup,  “Untuk apa jatuh cinta, kalau hanya begitu jadinya?”  

Sesaat hanya ayunan rantai air dari langit, bunyi sunyi hujan yang menempa pelabuhannya, dengking dan lolong si wanita gila itu yang memusara hening ke sekeliling mereka berdua.

Namun, sunyi untuk Seijuurou adalah ketika jemari angin memilin helaian rambut yang terjatuh anggun di bahu ringkihnya. Bibirnya yang kering dan pucat sedikit terangkat dalam simpati, dan simfoni akan hujan jatuh bergemertak.

Semua itu pecah, yang mungkin karena ada sesuatu indah saat wanita itu menoleh lalu menatapnya. Seijuurou bisa melihat dalam bola mata coklat itu, tertera dirinya.

“Kau tidak melaporkannya ke perawat?”

Gelengan kecil. Dia menekuni si wanita gila di tengah taman sana. “Biarkan saja.”

“Mengapa?”

Helaan napas. “Biarkan ia merindukan kekasihnya.”

_Naif._

“Nanti dia sakit.”

“Dia memang _sakit._ ”

“Baiklah, tambah _sakit_.”

Perempuan itu menelengkan kepala sedikit. Seperti bintang kecil yang berkelip, mengedip kala mengerling ke samping. “Mungkin dia jadi tambah sakit, melihatmu.”

Seijuurou melirik sedikit. Tiba-tiba saja jarak antara dirinya dan wanita gila itu terpangkas. Sekarang, si wanita gila menampilkan gerakan erotis ala bintang pornografi lebih dekat dengannya, terseok-seok mendekat ke arah mereka. Gaun telah disibak sampai paha. Menggelinjang seolah hujan adalah _shower_ dan ia tengah mengadakan pertunjukan masturbasi fantastis saat mandi untuk disaksikan.

Seijuurou mendenguskan tawa rendah. “Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini.”

“Masih hujan.” Dia menengadah, menatap ubun-ubun kubah dedaun yang basah.

“Aku buru-buru.”

Persetan hujan dan wanita gila. Janjinya lebih berharga. Politikus tua dan bau tanah, Jabberwock pula, mana mau disuruh menunggu.

Yang mengusik Seijuurou sebelum ia sempat berlari ke lobi, ialah payung bening yang merekah, percikan ringan air yang mengenai kemeja hitamnya.

“Biar ... um, kuantar?” tawar perempuan itu.

“Bagaimana kalau kupinjam saja payungmu?” Seijuurou memulas seutas senyum. “Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu.”

Perempuan itu menggeleng. “Kalau kaupinjam payungku, nanti kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya.”

Tentu saja Seijuurou bisa. Sangat bisa.

Demi melihat mata coklat itu lebih dekat, baiklah. Seijuurou memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. “Ah, benar juga. Apa tidak akan—” _–membuatmu tambah sakit—_ “—merepotkanmu?”

“Tidak, kok.”

Tentu saja tidak.

“Kemarilah.” Seijuurou melambaikan tangan.

Lawan bicara Seijuurou pun mendekat.

Payung bening itu bukan ukuran payung untuk dipakai berdua. Seperti jamur terlalu besar yang memayungi peri atau bidadari. Bedanya, dua makhluk itu tidak akan pakai sandal konyol berkepala kelinci.

Payung sorong ke arah yang ditawarkan tumpangan. Seijuurou melangkah ke bawahnya, tersisa kurang dari selangkah antara ia dan perempuan itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Seijuurou mencium lavender, karbol cemara, obat, dan sesuatu tak berbau. Selulur kematian.

Akan sangat mudah untuk Seijuurou mencari wangi lain yang ingin dihirupnya lagi, hingga ke sumbernya. Mungkin dari rambut yang jarang akar-akarnya. Disisir dengan belah samping ke kanan. Hidung Seijuurou bisa dengan mudah sekali tertanam pada helai-helai yang bisa jadi seringkali ranggas.

“Ke mana?” Perempuan itu sembunyi-sembunyi mengerling Seijuurou.

“Gedung sentral, lobi utama.” Seijuurou memutar langkah lebih dulu. “Ayo.”

Perempuan itu akan terlihat konyol berjalan di sampingnya. Bukan hanya karena penampilan, tapi seperti yuana—gadis kecil—menggemercik air yang timbul dari langkah-langkah kaki mereka yang sejajar tanpa irama.

Bergulung-gulung awan abu-abu sepatutnya malu, walau sesuatu yang sendu tersuruk di senyumnya, dia toh dapat menikmati pekik petir dan cercaan hujan.  

Sepanjang langkah mereka yang menapak genang dan aliran air ke selokan, tangan perempuan itu sesekali akan mencicipi kucuran air dari ujung-ujung runcing kepala jamur payung.

“Geser sedikit, mendekat padaku.” Seijuurou meniadakan sesekat jarak antara mereka. “Bahumu basah.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” Perempuan itu malah melangkah lebih jauh. Tangannya terentang untuk memegangi payung, dan lengannya terentang bebas menggapai air.

Bulir-bulir air lolos dari sela jari-jemari yang bercelah. Jari yang tampak seperti daun di ujung tangkai, kena hujan sedikit maka akan tanggal seketika.

Seijuurou berhenti melangkah begitu mereka sudah separuh jalan melewati taman dan bangunan area SS1— _Special Section 1_. Perempuan itu tidak begitu lugu, tidak seperti penampilannya, dari caranya menggigit bibir begitu Seijuurou menghadap padanya.

Yang keduanya bisa dengar hanyalah titik-titik saling memaku dan pecah di udara, _drip-drop_ melodik dan dinamis seperti buih melingkupi mereka. Pancuran hujan dari paku tumpul di ujung kelopak payung, jatuh rerintik dan bergabung dengan arus kecil air di antara sepasang pantofel serta sandal berkepala kelinci. 

“Aku tidak mau kau tambah sakit.” Seijuurou menambatkan tatapan pada sepasang mata coklat. Sedekat ini, warna matanya coklat—kendati kelihatan gelap karena lensa gelap kacamata yang Seijuurou kenakan. Dan mirip payungnya, _bening_.

“Aku ... memang sakit.” Perempuan itu tersenyum hambar.

“ _Tambah_ ,” Seijuurou mengucap penuh penekanan. Ia tidak ada maksud memanfaatkan kesempatan atau apa, perempuan ini bahkan bukan tipenya. Tangan Seijuurou menyentuh gagang payung. “Biar aku yang pegang.”

“Tidak usah.”

Dia lebih keras kepala dari tampak bodoh dan rapuhnya, dan memaksakan senyum. “Anggap saja, _ojek payung_ tak berbayar.”

“ _Ojek_ payung?” Seijuurou mengangkat alis sedikit.

“Umm.” Apa Seijuurou sudah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa ayunan rambut itu seanggun hujan turun?  “Ada di suatu negara, jasa menawarkan payung dan mengantarkan saat hujan.”

“Terdengar seperti profesi menyedihkan. Membuat orang jadi malas sedia payung sebelum hujan,” tanggap Seijuurou, senyumnya berubah sedikit menyesal.  Namun meringan dengan kesalutan, “tapi bisa jadi kebaikan juga untuk yang bekerja karenanya.”

Dia terdiam. Seijuurou mengejapkan mata, tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ditatapi tanpa kata, kemudian bola mata coklat itu bergulir ke arah langit. Tangannya yang basah, kini menggapai besi-besi yang menjadi rangka payung.

“Memang,” ujarnya. Dia menyekati bagaimana selaput bening itu melindungi mereka dari terjangan hujan. “Kau benar.”

Mungkin yang menyedihkan adalah bagaimana jari itu, meraba selapis plastik. Seakan hujan adalah kekasih yang terpisah darinya.  

“... tapi, mungkin juga menyenangkan.”

“Mengapa?”

“Karena ... bisa merasakan hujan.”

“Apa merasakan hujan menyenangkan?” Seijuurou menelusuri butir air yang meluruh di jari gadis itu, merambat hingga pergelangan tangan yang terkesan mudah patah.

Perempuan itu memandangnya seksama. Lagi, kelopak matanya menguncup tapi tak menutup. “Menurutmu tidak, ya?”

Seijuurou sebenarnya tidak suka pada seseorang yang membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Miris nian mereka yang selalu retoris. Sekali ini saja ia biarkan. 

“Yang sedang kurasakan tentang hujan saat ini, adalah penghalang. Aku punya janji pertemuan, dan hujan cuma menyulitkan.”

Seijuurou waspada begitu perempuan itu melepaskan pegangan dari payung. Tanpa kata, mempersilakan Seijuurou memegang payung sementara langkah-langkah tergesa dan kecilnya mengikuti Seijuurou  yang melangkah lebih cepat.

“Untuk masalahmu sekarang, itu benar. Secara global, menurutmu apalagi yang kaupikirkan tentang hujan?”

Seijuurou mengerlingnya. Menerka-nerka mengapa perempuan ini, yang menghindari pandangannya, malah bertanya lagi padanya. “Airnya membuat sungai dan selokan meluap, air laut pasang, bahkan bisa mengakibatkan banjir. Mendatangkan dingin. Cenderung membuat gelap karena langit jadi mendung. Membasahi sepatu dan baju. Itu sebagian kecil dari satu sisi dampak hujan yang kupikirkan.”

Seijuurou tak melewatkan kerlingan dan sekelip yang mirip kedip kunang-kunang dari matanya.

“Satu sisi? Bagaimana dengan sisi lainnya?

Seijuurou menggeser sedikit payung, agar kucur air tak mengenai bahu perempuan itu. Biar bahunya saja yang kena. “Menyegarkan. Membuat tumbuhan dan tanaman tumbuh subur. Menumbuhsuburkan sumber mata air. Menguntungkan pula, untuk mereka yang datang terlambat ke sekolah dan kantor—jadi ada alasan.”

Tawa kecil terselip dari segaris bibir mungil seperti kepak kupu-kupu. “Klise, lucu, tapi benar.”

 _Lucu? Bukankah itu tawamu?_ “Mengapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu padaku?”

Perempuan itu tidak kunjung menjawab. Perjalanan singkat mereka ibarat memangkas waktu yang semula berjalan jadi berlari. Namun, waktu yang berlari hanya fana, karena waktu selalu melangkah seperti biasa dan begini adanya yang abadi.

“Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku.” Seijuurou berhenti melangkah, masih memegangi payung dan kini agak menunduk untuk menyejajarkan tatapan mereka. Melihat lebih dekat mata coklat sebening payung yang menaung mereka.

Jari-jemari terangkat, berhenti di dekat dagu karena ragu-ragu untuk mengambil balik payungnya. Mungkin, perempuan ini takut bersentuhan dengannya. Seakan takut menularkan penyakitnya pada Seijuurou.

“Mmm. Terima kasih juga.”

Seijuurou harusnya segera berlari ke lobi. Basah sedikit bukan masalah. Atau berlari mencari sedan hitam dengan plat nomor mobilnya. Kelompok Jabberwock tak terdiri atas orang sabaran, dan mereka tak punya sopan-santun layaknya orang Jepang.

Bukan justru berdiri, menatapi perempuan ini yang lagi-lagi menggigil. Mulut pucat membiru. Warna sehat yang hilang dari kulitnya. Rambut yang membingkai pipi tirus itu.

“Hei.”

Kepalanya meneleng ke samping, seperti merpati yang gagal mengerti. “Ya?”

“Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?” tanya Seijuurou lagi.

Jejari pasien yang Seijuurou terka adalah pasien dari _Special Section 1_ , meraih payung. Tepi jarinya dingin di tangan Seijuurouu. Jari-jari dingin membiru, mengingatkan Seijuurou pada reranting kering musim salju.

“Aku ingin tahu,” jawabnya dengan nada ragu.

Seijuurou masih tak melepaskan tangan dari payung. “Kauingin tahu apa yang kupikirkan?”

Gelengan pelan.

“Jadi?”

“Aku ingin tahu jalan pikiranmu, pandanganmu.”

“Atas hal sesederhana hujan?”

“Iya. Walaupun, jawabanmu sederhana, sudah cukup untukku.”

“Jelaskan.”

“Ah, mm ...” Perempuan itu salah tingkah. “Bukannya kau buru-buru, ya?”

“Karena itulah, tolong cepat jelaskan.”

“Maaf, tapi ...” Perempuan ini tampak hampir pingsan saat mencoba menjelaskan, “kau tampaknya kesal dengan hujan ini.”

“Sedikit.” Seijuurou mengangguk. “Lantas?”

“Tapi ... kau masih bisa menjelaskan, sisi positif—baik—dari hujan.”

“Baiklah,” Seijuurou mendesah. Mengapa pula mobilnya sudah muncul di tikungan yang berbelok dalam antrian mengular lobi utama rumah sakit, “kesimpulannya saja.”  

 Perempuan itu menjumput tepian rambut yang terurai di sekitar wajah, memilin main-main dan hampir menutupi dagu. Tangannya yang satu lagi kaku tergantung pada payung—dan tangan Seijuurou.

“Pandangan dan pikiranmu tidak sempit.”

Seijuurou memasung tatapan padanya. “Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?”

“Karena kau masih bisa melihat sisi positif atas sesuatu bahkan ketika kau sedang dalam posisi memikirkan sesuatu ini dalam kondisi dan situasi negatif,” jawab dia, senyum kecil itu membuatnya tampak lebih muda dan sehat.

Seharusnya dia tersipu, bukan mengubah senyum itu jadi begitu sendu. “Sebaik-baik seseorang, ialah orang yang tetap bisa berpikir positif walau segala sesuatunya negatif.”

Ada sesuatu yang manis dari semua ini. Mungkin bagaimana perempuan itu memegangi ujung rambutnya, atau memegangi tangan Seijuurou dan rasanya pas saja tangannya di situ alih-alih meraih payung. 

Atau bagaimana tatapannya naik-turun, antara _ya_ dia ingin menatap Seijuurou, tapi juga terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal itu sehingga dia menumbuk pandangan ke ujung sepatu Seijuurou.

Mungkin pula hujan yang lelah dan merintih hingga jadi gerimis. Kelabu juga sudah capek bergantung di awan, sehingga ia yang tersebar di hujan, meninggalkan lembayung untuk terkatung-katung di langit.

Hujan yang jatuh kala ini jatuh seperti beling-beling paling bening. Bercahaya keemasan, memeluk perempuan ini jadi kupu-kupu di antara hiruk-pikuk semua itu.

Tanpa sadar, senyum merambat ke wajah Seijuurou yang melepaskan payung itu, mengembalikan payung pada pemiliknya. Lantas melepas jas hitam yang ia kenakan, dan menyenangi keterkejutan perempuan ini saat Seijuurou melingkupkan tubuh rapuh dengan jas hitam itu.

“Sisi positif kau memberikanku tumpangan, aku tidak kebasahan. Sayang,” Seijuurou merapatkan jas di badannya, “sisi negatifnya, kau kedinginan. Kondisimu mungkin akan memburuk, maafkan aku.”

Perempuan berpayung bening ini mencengkeram gagang payung, tangan lain berusaha melepas jas.“Ti-tidak, aku yang menawarkan—“

“—ya, tapi aku mengerti, tidak semestinya kau di sini.”

Seijuurou menggiring perempuan itu ke lobi. Melihat mobilnya telah datang, ia tersenyum tipis.

“Lain kali, kalau kau ingin menjadi ojek payung untuk seseorang, jangan lupa pakai jaket dan kaus kaki. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu.” Seijuurou mengerling, selembut—dan tak sepalsu—yang biasa ia tampilkan pada semua pasien butuh sembuh di Teikou. “Akan ada yang bersedih kalau kau tidak bertambah sehat.”

“Tunggu, i-ini jasmu—!”

Seijuurou sengaja berlari untuk masuk ke mobilnya, tidak juga menunggu supir membukakan pintu untuknya. Cepat dalam ekonomi gerakan untuk menutup pintu, dan meminta supir bergegas menjalankan mobil.

Begitu ia menoleh ke belakang, perempuan itu masih di situ. Memegangi payung yang mekar, ujung-ujung payung menitik titik-titik air. Wajah seolah padanya seseorang berlaku nakal, kemudian dia ditinggal begitu saja.  

Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

Setidaknya, dia tidak sebodoh yang Seijuurou kira awalnya. Mesk kini ia berdiri dengan konyol,  kemudian berlalu yang Seijuurou yakini perempuan itu lakukan sambil menggerutu, terlihat semanis anak anjing yang dititah masuk kandangnya kembali.

Tidak, anak anjing juga tidak akan terlihat semanis dia.

Seijuurou mencatat imajiner dalam benak. Ada perbedaan signifikan antara anjing maupun wanita tidak menurut.   

Seijuurou melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, menyelipkan lalu melipat gagang di kancing pertama kemejanya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel. Memilih satu nama dari _phone-book_ dan men- _dial_.

Dering kedua, telpon diangkat.

“Pasien langganan kaburmu, _kabur lagi_ , Kuroko.”


	3. (not a) little mermaid, and paperboat

Seijuurou memijat dahi yang penat. Kegagahan musim panas selama beberapa hari terakhir pasti menjengkelkan bukan hanya dirinya, bercampur dengan udara kutub yang sengaja dipasang di ruang tempatnya berada sekarang, dan tak satu pun bisa seutuhnya Seijuurou salahkan.

Ini salah ketua yakuza yang butuh perawatan, tapi rewel akan pelayanan. Yakuza keparat itu bisa jadi minta lehernya digorok. Astaga, pasien mereka butuh belajar untuk membedakan mana rumah sakit dan hotel.

Seijuurou tergoda memikirkan proposal Midorima, melebihkan dosis aspirin untuk kepala orang itu. Hanya terpikir, kemudian mengingatkan diri tentang gerilya waralaba yakuza dan Teikou lebih baik menyingkir.

Mungkin ini karma karena telah membuat seseorang menantinya selama tiga hari. Tak perlu firasat, ia tahu saja ada seseorang tengah menanti.

“Teikou.”

“Ya, Tuan Akashi?”

“Apa ada pasien rawat-inap perempuan, rambutnya coklat panjang, mata juga coklat, di _Special Section One, West Wings,_ yang kamarnya di area koridor Putih?”

Denging singkat, _ding_ , dan— “Ya.”

Seijuurou mengusapkan ibu jari ke sudut bibirnya. Seksi, kalau saja ada perempuan biasa dan normal yang bisa menyaksikannya. “Tampilkan foto atau video pasien dugaanmu itu padaku.”

“Apakah dia yang Anda maksud?”

Selembar layar bercahaya di hadapan Seijuurou. Data-data digital berkerumun, angka-angka biner mengerubung, bertransformasi menjadi warna-warni dan bentuk. Memunculkan sebuah ruangan, di antara anak-anak berkepala botak, ada perempuan itu yang tengah tersenyum.

“Ya.” Seijuurou tak sesadar itu bagaimana lembut pandangannya memaut. “Apa namanya?”

“Furihata Kouki.”

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening. Praduga merebak dalam benak. Aneh, pasien SS1 biasanya memiliki nama yang memicu ingatan akan siapa dan betapa penting mereka. Namanya terdengar seperti nama lelaki, tak membangkitkan kenangan apa pun.

“Apa dia didaftarkan ke mari dengan nama palsu, Teikou?”

“Nama asli.”

“Berapa nomor kamar dan di mana dia menjalani rawat-inap?”

“ _West Wings Special Section One_ , koridor Putih, di kamar nomor empat.”

 “Sudah berapa lama jadi pasien rawat-inap di sini?”

“Dua tahun.”

 

<>

 

“Teikou.”

“Ya, Tuan Akashi?”

“Apa kegiatan sehari-hari Furihata Kouki di rumah sakit kalau kondisinya sedang baik?”

“Pagi hari, mulai pukul sembilan. _Check-up_ , sarapan, minum obat, dan mandi bila kondisinya cukup sehat. Terkadang dia membaca buku, menulis sesuatu, atau menonton televisi. Siang, makan siang, kemudian keluar kamar, jalan-jalan di _Special Section One_ , menjelajahi rumah sakit, atau berkunjung ke suatu tempat sampai sore. Kembali lagi ke kamar, makan malam dan minum obat, lalu mengoperasikan _pen-tablet_ atau _smartphone_ -nya, atau menulis lagi sampai tidur.”

“Berkunjung  ke suatu tempat? Tempat mana yang didatangi oleh Furihata Kouki?”

“Senin, dia ke _East Section_ Teikou, mendatangi tempat para manula dirawat. Selasa, dia seringkali duduk di ruang tunggu depan ruang jenazah di _South Section_ Teikou.”

“...”

“Rabu, dia berbincang dengan pasien di paviliun Magnolia, _North Section_. Kamis, dia bermain dengan anak-anak yang sakit di _Child-Care, South Section_.  Jumat, dia datang dan kadang mengurus bayi juga balita di _Baby-Care, West Section_.”

“...”

“Sabtu, dia berbincang dengan staff di _Special Section One_ kalau pegawai rumah sakit sedang tidak sibuk. Bila sedang sibuk, dia akan mampir ke bangsal rumah sakit jiwa atau IGD, atau bersantai di _Black and_ _White lounge_ di _Special Section One, West Wings._ ”

“...”

“Minggu, dia ke taman. Seringkali dia jalan-jalan sendirian di taman _Special Section One,_ atau ditemani Nona Momoi apabila Nona Momoi ada di rumah sakit.”

“Apa aktivitasnya berlaku di semua musim?”

“Ya.”

 “Tapi, kini sistem mendeteksi anomali, Tuan Akashi.”

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Dua minggu terakhir ini, Furihata Kouki sering berada di taman _Special Section One,_ _West Wings_.”

Mendadak benaknya mempertanyakan mengapa ia jadi ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Toh, selama berbulan-bulan dia tidak pernah tanya siapa yang keluar-masuk rumah sakit ini.

Tanda-tanda ia tertarik pada seseorang, yang tidak seharusnya kepadanya Seijuurou tertarik—dan kalaupun ia merasakan maka akan mutlak berakibat buruk, Seijuurou mengatup mulut. Napasnya terhela, dinetralisir dingin udara.

Seijuurou berucap untuk terakhir kali hari itu pada mikrofon,  “Masuk ke mode _sleep_ , Teikou.”

“Ya, Tuan Akashi.”

Lampu-lampu neon dan jalur serupa laser berkilau, kemudian meredup dan siluet dari kaca bening pembatas ruang menorehkan seberkas bayang.

Seijuurou bangkit dari kursi, meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah memastikan pendingin ruangan yang nyaris sebeku kamar mayat masih dalam suhu biasanya. Melewati tujuh lapis pintu geser dan membuka gerbang terakhir dengan _fish eye lens_ mengidenfikasi retina—menurunkan sebentar kacamata hitamnya.

Seijuurou menghela napas lega begitu angin pendingin ruangan bersuhu normal menerpanya.

“Selamat siang, Tuan Akashi. Apa kabar Anda hari ini?”

Sesekali, sapa staff, perawat, pegawai, penjaga yang berpapasan dengannya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Ini jam istirahat, shift berikutnya sudah mulai ganti berjaga. Beberapa hari, dan ia sudah tahu pergantian ini adalah momen riskan untuk kaburnya pasien.

Apalagi yang persisten ingin lari dari sini, karena tempat ini hanya penjara mewah untuknya.

Seijuurou menaiki lift di bagian sayap barat gedung SS1, turun ke lantai _groundfloor._ Menyusuri lorong-lorong kosong, melewati bangsal anak-anak dan pasien mengidap gangguan psikologis. Atap, dinding, pintu hingga lantai, putih bersih berkilau dan berwangi cemara. Tak mengaburkan bau pekat mayat dan jejak-jejak kesedihan.

Keluar dari pintu besar, dari kaca bening saja, Seijuurou menyerap siluet yang duduk di kursi tunggu seorang diri. Mata coklat itu tekun memerhatikan rerintik hujan yang membosankan dan tak pernah ada perubahan. Telinganya pastilah tertuli raungan hujan yang menimpa segalanya.

Perempuan itu bukan model, tapi seperti ilustrasi.

Seijuurou menggulung kemejanya di bagian lengan hingga sesiku. Meski di luar hujan deras, cuaca pasti tetap lebih panas daripada di dalam rumah sakit. Pemanasan global menyebabkan cuaca ekstrim, yang seharusnya lelehan sisa-sisa nyawa musim semi menjadi hujan pembuka kemarau, malah panas menyapu segenap daerah dan kemudian hujan dalam sehari tak henti-henti.

Langkah kakinya pasti tak terdengar karena perempuan ini tak menoleh. Seijuurou melihat payung bening perempuan ini terbalik. Tergeletak begitu saja. Kubah yang terbalik itu ibaratnya mangkuk yang menampung curahan hujan.

Seijuurou akhirnya mengetahui penyebab Furihata Kouki tak berkutik. Dia tengah melipat kertas, berkali-kali membuka lipatan, melipat lagi. Lenguhan pelan. Bibirnya maju sesenti. Bahunya turun, kelesuan dan rambutnya terjatuh menutupi setengah wajah.

“Kau tidak sedang mencoba membuat _teru-teru bozu_ , ‘kan?”

Pengganti kata sapaan itu mengagetkan Kouki. Matanya membelalak, tangan berlabuh ke atas dada, tepat di kulit yang menyelaput jantung.  

Pekikan kaget ditelan kembali. Kouki mengembuskan napas panjang di sela keluhannya. “Bisakah kau muncul dengan biasa saja?”

“Kau yang terlihat tidak biasa saja berada di sini.” Seijuurou menyelipkan tangan kiri ke saku celana, melangkah mendekati Kouki. “Sendirian.”

Kouki memaku rupa taman dalam pandangan. “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menemukanmu.”

“Tidak coba ke kamar Kise, kamar nomor tujuh?” Seijuurou duduk dua kursi darinya. “Kau kan tahu, temanku ada di sana.”

Kouki gelagapan, beralih memainkan lipatan kertas origami di tangan. “Tapi kau tidak ke sana-sana juga.”

"Kenapa tidak tunggu di _Lounge_?"

"Kau juga tidak lewat-lewat, tidak ada di sana."  

“Hmm ... aku sedikit sibuk.” _Terkutuklah Jabberwock._

Kouki mengerlingnya dengan sesekali, hampir membenihkan kekecewaan dalam diri Seijuurou. Perempuan ini ofensif sekali, tidak terkagum-kagum menatapinya seperti orang kebanyakan.

 “Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?”

“Tahu saja, karena,” lutut memangku siku dan bertopang dagu, baru Seijuurou menyeringai tipis, “aku selalu benar.”              

Bagaimana hidungnya mengembang lalu kelopak matanya menyempit dalam penilaian terhadap Seijuurou terlihat lucu. Untuk Seijuurou, paling tidak.  

Kouki cukup pintar—dan bijak—untuk tidak menanggapi. Entah karena merasa sependapat, atau memang tak punya tanggapan apa pun atas hal itu. Dia mengambil jas yang jadi spasi tempat duduk mereka, jas hitam yang dilipat rapi, mengembalikannya pada Seijuurou.

 “Terima kasih. Umm, untuk jasmu.”

Terpujilah dewa, telah mengembalikan warna wanita ke wajah—pipi—Kouki. Seijuurou jadi memeta imaji, mungkinkah Kouki membayangkan apa yang bisa ia bayangkan dengan jasnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dipakai tidur atau dipeluk terus-menerus atau— _oh hentikan_ , dari betapa mulus kain jasnya.

Untuk bersikap sopan—dan lagi ia tidak sedang terjatuh ke lembah praduga yang tidak seharusnya orang lain tahu, Seijuurou melepas kacamata dan menyelipkannya di pangkal kerah kemeja lalu meraih jas itu.

Seijuurou berdiri, hanya untuk membentangkan jas dan melingkupi Kouki lagi dalam jas.Tangan Seijuurou merayapi dari bagian lengan fabrik jas hingga pergelangan tangan ramping di baliknya, tatkala berlutut di hadapan Kouki.

“Apa yang kubilang soal pakai jaket,” Seijuurou melirik singkat ke jari-jari kaki yang menyembul di sandal, “dan kaus kaki?”

Seijuurou memiringkan sedikit kepala. Jari-jari kaki Kouki menggulung seperti sigung, dan jari tangannya seakan menggantungkan kehidupan pada jas yang ia pegang.

Hanya perempuan ini yang membuat Seijuuurou mempertimbangkan untuk menyesali, karena menciptakan wajah bersalah itu yang ingin Seijuurou hapuskan. 

Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan, kali ini Seijuurou biarkan dilewatkan kala Kouki berbisik, “Dari mana kau tahu, aku tidak akan membuat _teru-teru bozu_?”

Secarik kertas origami mulai kusut dalam genggaman Kouki.  Takkan bisa lagi dilipat jadi apa pun, walaupun bisa, maka akan terlihat bekas-bekas gagal lipatan di sana-sini.

“Karena kau, kekasih hujan.” 

Kouki terpaku.

Seijuurou meraih selembar dari tumpukan kertas origami yang semula tertindih lipatan jas hitamnya, mengerling pada serbuan butiran air yang mengisi hening dengan bising. “Ingin buat origami bangau?”

Bisa jadi desas-desus orang selama ini benar. Mata abnormal dengan merah yang menuang warna pada _iris_ , agaknya terlalu tajam. Sungguh Seijuurou tidak menajamkannya, memang tak sengaja garis leher di antara geraian rambut coklat Kouki hingga selangka yang terlalu menonjol menjadi lini yang ditelusuri matanya.

Kouki menggeleng. Sekilas matanya memincing, mengerling dirinya—mencari warna di matanya. Berpaling.  

Ada pita putih manis di kancing teratas gaun Kouki. _Terkutuklah Jabberwock._ “Mengapa tidak? Kau tidak pernah dengar, melipat seribu bangau akan mengabulkan permohonan?”

Matanya coklat seperti _chocolate truffle_ , yang meleleh karena Seijuurou menyulut pelita dan bara. Sorot sayu dan kirana.

Sesuai dugaan Seijuurou, Kouki menghadapkan wajah pada tangisan awan. “Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi pada mereka yang telah melipat seribu bangau dan memanjatkan permohonan, tapi harapan mereka tidak terkabul?”

Petir tidak menghalangi Seijuurou mendapati Kouki yang nyengir getir, terluka karena pertanyaan tanpa pikir panjangnya.

“Usaha mereka sia-sia.” Kedua lutut Seijuurou mencium ubin sepersekian detik. Pemiliknya bangkit, duduk dua kursi dari Kouki yang kini menatapi payung terbalik.

Senyum samar merayap di bibir Kouki. “Mengapa?”

“Membuat seribu bangau kertas akan mewujudkan harapan, kepercayaannya. Begitu tidak terwujud, maka kepercayaan itu justru membunuh harapan.”

Seijuurou mengerling, mematri Kouki yang memandang pohon bergoyang diterpa angin. 

“Mereka jadi belajar,” Kouki perlahan mengayunkan kaki, menatap rerumputan yang merengkuh hujan, “untuk tidak lagi percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu.”

Seijuurou lebih baik memikirkan lampu lobi sepi ini untuk diganti dengan cahaya yang lebih benderang.

Namun juga tidak, jika itu menyebabkan betapa jelasnya ekspresi Kouki yang serupa remang ruang terbuka ini.

“Jadi,” Seijuurou meraih selembar kertas jingga, “apa yang ingin kaubuat dengan ini?”

Seijuurou menyisihkan kelegaan dalam hatinya ketika Kouki menoleh. Menyisihkan usaha dari mata terkutuknya ini yang agak kelewatan mengamati rambut coklat yang terayun anggun.

“Perahu kertas.”

Seijuurou tidak merasa ingin bertanya apa Kouki bisa atau tidak membuat perahu kertas. Tangannya cekatan melipat-lipat perahu, sesuai lipatan yang dulu entah dari mana ia pernah belajar melakukan. Selagi ia melipat, dilihatnya ada buku di sisi kertas origami.

Buku dongeng. Sampulnya dicetak dengan ilustrasi lukisan gulungan ombak. Camar yang berkoak di kejauhan dan hanya garis seperti mata tersenyum. Putri duyung duduk di atas batu, menerawang jauh pada  kapal yang terombang-ambing gelombang.

Judulnya dicetak dengan huruf timbul. _The Little Mermaid,_ origin murni dari Hans Christian Andersen. Bukan bacaan yang cocok untuk perempuan seusianya.

“Kau suka cerita itu?” tanya Seijuurou di sela keseriusannya melipatkan hingga jadi perahu kertas.

Seijuurou mencermati acuh tak acuh pada Kouki yang cepat-cepat meraih buku itu untuk dipindahkan ke kursi di belakang punggungnya. Kali ini ia tak menyukai bagaimana rambut coklat itu merahasiakan airmuka Kouki.

“Sebenarnya tidak.” Kouki kini menekuk jemarinya, menekan-nekan buku jari seakan ingin melemaskan persendian yang mendadak kaku.

“Kalau tidak, mengapa kaubaca?”

“Ada bagian yang kusuka.”

Seijuurou bergumam paham, “Kau tidak suka _akhir_ ceritanya.”

Tatapan bertanya Kouki tidak diindahkannya. Membiarkan Kouki terlarut keheningan, dan tak memerhatikan Seijuurou sengaja melambat-lambatkan upaya dalam menyempurnakan perahu kertas yang bisa saja jadi dari tadi.

“Menurutmu?”

Seijuurou menekan kepuasan busuk jauh-jauh dalam dirinya karena mendapatkan perhatian Kouki. “Hans Christian Andersen, pendongeng jenius. Kepandaiannya terutama terletak di dilema putri duyung, tergodanya ia naik ke permukaan laut, juga antara meracuni pangeran atau tidak.”

Kouki merapatkan tatapan pada Seijuurou. “Kau tidak berpikir ... yang putri duyung lakukan itu kebodohan?”

“Membuang suara dan ekornya untuk dansa dengan pangeran, atau merelakan nyawanya untuk hidup pangeran?”

“Uh ... dua-duanya?”

“Karena itulah kubilang Hans Christian Andersen jenius. Dia menggambarkan bagaimana mulianya hati perempuan yang tidak bisa dilogika, pengorbanan mereka demi cintanya.”

Kouki berdecak kecil, terdengar tak menyetujui.

Seijuurou akhirnya menambatkan pula pandangan seutuhnya pada Kouki.

“Apa kau tidak begitu?” _Kau terlihat seperti itu._

“Tidak.” Ada cekatan napas. Bibir terbuka, menyumbangsih buih letih.  “Aku tidak tahu.”

Butuh beberapa saat, hanya untuk Kouki menjawab sepat, _“... aku tidak mau.”_

Seijuurou membiarkan gelembung tak bernama dan masih tak punya makna dalam dirinya pecah. Dia tersenyum kasat nan singkat. “Kau lebih rasional dari kelihatannya, dan lebih waras dari putri duyung kecil itu.”

Kouki menatapnya. Bertanya dengan pelan, “Apa itu buruk?”

“Tidak.”

“Mengapa?"  

Seijuurou menimbang sejenak, kemudian merendahkan suara. “Bila ada pangeran yang cinta padamu tapi dikutuk agar dia lupa darimu karena seharusnya ia tidak bersamamu, tak perlu jadi setragis itu untuknya jika suatu saat ia tahu bahwa yang pernah ia cinta, tidak akan mati begitu saja demi dirinya.”

Seijuurou menaruh perahu kertas di genggaman Kouki. Ia ingin tahu antah-berantah dalam lamunan Kouki yang selalu melibatkan hujan, dan tidak akan pernah dirinya.

“Karena dia akan tahu, kau baik-baik saja. Kau ada. Itu cukup untuknya, walau,” Seijuurou memusnahkan keparat non-eksisten yang memboboti lidahnya, “ _walau_ kalian takkan bersatu.”

Dagu Kouki mungkin dibebat batu, hingga kepalanya tertunduk lagi. Mungkin pula matanya, yang sekarang tatapnya jatuh pada perahu.

“Kalau aku,” senyum Seijuurou sedikit timpang, “memang tidak suka _perempuan bodoh_.”

Seijuurou tahu mengapa Kouki mengejapkan mata terlalu cepat, dan apa yang menjatuhi ujung runcing di dalam perahu. 

Kouki mengelus sisi luar lambung perahu. Kalaupun ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat Seijuurou, Kouki memutuskan tak mengatakan. Gaunnya terkibas lembut karena sapuan angin, mencetak lika-liku feminin badannya, hingga tersingkap sedikit di atas lutut.

Seijuurou mengamati Kouki yang berlutut di tepi lantai lobi paling sepi.

Jemari lentik menarik payung yang terbalik untuk mendekat. Tanpa menumpahkan kubah yang jadi wadah tampungan hujan, Kouki berhati-hati menggiring payung mendekat ke arahnya. Kouki meletakkan dagu di atas tempurung lutut yang dipeluk dengan satu lengan. 

Mungkin Kouki bercermin di permukaan air yang menampakkan wajahnya. Untuk sesaat, Kouki tersesat dalam golakan air yang mulanya tetes hujan.

Ada yang sangat cantik seperti patah hati menginfeksi Seijuurou, ketika Kouki berhati-hati meletakkan perahu kertas di atas riak lembut air dalam kubah terbalik payung beningnya.

Perahu kertas itu terapung di kubah terbalik payung.

“Yang kusuka,” Kouki merapatkan jas hitam yang menimpa putih gaunnya yang lembab karena gemercik hujan, “adalah putri duyung itu awalnya murni ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di atas laut. Lugu, karena ingin tahu.”

Seijuurou sebenarnya tak ingin merusak estetika dari perpaduan hijau taman, remang ruang, putih gaun Kouki dan jas hitamnya, payung bening dan air berdenting-denting, juga perahu kertas jingga yang satu-satunya menyala di ruang abu-abu tempat mereka berada.

Ia mencegah dirinya bertanya, _apa yang ingin kau tahu. Aku bisa menjawab yang ingin kau tahu. Aku selalu tahu—aku selalu benar._ Namun Seijuurou tahu, tanpa perlu Kouki memberitahu.

“Ternyata, bukan rumput hijau, bunga-bunga, mercusuar dengan sinar terang ataupun elok camar yang ia temui.” Kouki menempelkan pipi kiri ke tempurung lutut. Lagi-lagi tangannya mencecapi cucuran air dari tepi genting. Tawanya lirih sekali. “Malah amuk badai.”

Seijuurou akhirnya beranjak, hanya untuk berdiri di sisi Kouki. Terkutuk dirinya, menganjlokkan harga diri serendah ini. Persetan kewarasan.

Kouki tersenyum, mengangkat kepala—memperkenankan Seijuurou tidak ikut berlutut. Tangannya menutup, mencoba menggenggam hujan.

Dasar bodoh. Seijuurou tahu yang coba dilakukannya. Air lolos dari sela-sela dan jarinya yang bercelah. Selamanya, kebodohan mutlak ialah mencoba menggenggam air.

Tangan Kouki menyelami air di kubah payungnya, memercikkan air ke rerumputan dan setapak jalan. Dia melengkakkan kepala dan  sorot matanya pada Seijuurou.

Tatapan yang mengutuki kemeja putih Seijuurou, atau Seijuurou dalam kemeja putih dan lengan digulung sesiku. Ilegal dan kemeja putih adalah bentuk kejahatan masa kini. Hujan hanya membuat segalanya tambah transparan.  Lengan itu tampak kokoh sebagai sandaran.

Apa salah putri duyung dikutuk untuk hidup dan mati seperti itu?

“Memangnya,” Seijuurou seperti termagnet permanen memerhatikan hujan yang tidak tumpah dari sepasang mata coklat, “kau tidak suka bagian putri duyung bertemu dengan pangeran?”

Senyum Kouki bicara akan kesendirian lebih banyak dari yang tak disuarakan, mematahkan harapan tanpa diberi kesempatan bersemi. Telunjuk lentik tersimpan di bibir yang cantik berbisik,

 

“Bagian itu, justru yang paling tidak kusuka.”

 

 

Perahu kertas itu menyerap air terlalu banyak. Mati dari kemampuannya untuk terapung. Lambat laun karam, terbenam ke dasar kubah payung, yang masih terbalik menampung muntahan hujan. 

 Akhirnya, yang semula perahu kertas _jingga_ , kini tak lagi punya rupa. 


	4. Her Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memutuskan mengedit, biar babang emperor dan eneng chihuahua jadi serasi uhuyy

Dulu di suatu waktu, Kouki seharusnya menjadi tuan puteri, tapi bahkan dirinya sendiri turut tak mengakui ini.

Karena itulah Furihata Kouki berada di sini, di penjara tanpa jeruji hingga yang ia bisa hanya menghitung sisa hari.

 

Lagi-lagi perempuan sakit jiwa itu berprosesi, menyelenggara konser sensual kelas atas. Diperuntukkan sang terkasih, yang mana membuangnya dan terang takkan pernah datang.

Selain cercaan dari rintik keras hujan, tak ada lagi berminat menontoni. Sepasang kaki telanjang wanita lain, melangkah kekanak; sengaja menginjak genang air agar beriak dan memercik.

Meninggalkan si wanita sakit jiwa, Kouki menggumam tentang rumor Puteri Melati, gosipnya adalah pasien perempuan gantung diri karena putus cinta; ditinggal mati lelaki tercinta.

Oh, mau wanita sakit jiwa atau Puteri Melati, keduanya sama saja: suka lelaki.

Kouki bergidik, bukan karena angin dingin mengempas tubuh. Tidak juga percik hujan atau rerintik dari paku-paku bulat tepi payung.

Lebih karena ia menerawang, hujan yang meleleh di selaput bening payung, omelan perawat bila tahu ia lagi-lagi menghilang.

Mungkin dingin bisa menghabisi hari-harinya yang tak sanggup Kouki hitung lagi dengan jari.

Empasan angin menggiring Kouki berjalan-jalan asal melangkah. Bau aspal panas dan sesaput tipis embun. Harum tanah basah. Rerimbunan tanaman yang konstan tumbuh. Wangi campuran orang-orang yang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh.

Kouki terdiam memandangi sebuah mobil mewah, berhenti di loket. Sebuah tangan pria keluar mengambil tiket.

Sejenak ia terpaku. Matanya terpincing, tatapannya meraba siapa yang ada di balik jendela. Pengelihatannya fungsional, tapi hari ini ia fungsikan total.

Dingin mungkin melahirkan harapan, diamblaskan kekecewaan manakala yang ada di balik jendela basah ialah siluet pria muda. Punya segalanya.  Postur tubuh yang gagah.

Rambut merah itu, sewarna darah. Mengingatkan Kouki pada lampu mobil yang tengah berhenti.

Kouki tahu lelaki itu. Pemilik penjara tempat keluarga—bilamana bisa disebut demikian—menambah kuantitas waktu di mana tak ada yang ia lakukan, selain membenih, menumbuh, memetik, membunuh lagi harapan akan sebuah kedatangan.

Dan, bukankah selama ini yang setia datang memang cuma hujan?

Telapak tangan sang perempuan tengadah ke arah langit, seperti pengemis. Berdoa. Pecinta. Tepi jemari mencicipi welas asih awan gemawan yang menyumbangsih hujan.

Tangan yang menjumput tiket, menyusul rekan satunya yang setia di ban setir. Jendela ditutup otomatis. Roda-roda mobil menggelinding, pasti akan berhenti di lobi.

Yang terakhir Kouki lihat, tangan lelaki itu beralih melekatkan ponsel ke telinga.

Yang lupa Kouki lihat, benarkah kedua mata di balik kacamata itu tidak sama merah.

 


	5. A Rainy Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who yang belom bisa mup on dari fanfik ini 
> 
> ngga kayak Eccedentesiast. Fanfik ini memang outline-nya udah kelar, tapi saya nulis ini mungkin ga bakal secepet itu. moody abis nulis ini. :'
> 
> makasih juga buatmu, yang mau membaca lagi Wonderwall meski tidak tau kapan bakalan update lagi. :')

 

 

 

“Teikou.”

“Ya, Tuan Akashi?”

“Informasi apa yang kau bisa berikan padaku tentang Furihata Kouki?”

“Mohon beri spesifikasi informasi yang Anda inginkan.”

“Siapa yang membiayai Furihata Kouki di rumah sakit ini?”

“Atas nama Seirin _Group_.”

“Siapa orang tua Furihata Kouki?”

“Informasi yang sistem miliki, hanyalah Furihata Kouki adalah putri dari Aida Kagetora, pemilik dua puluh lima persen saham dari Seirin _Group._ ”

“...”

“...”

“Pernahkah Aida Kagetora menjenguk Furihata Kouki ke mari?”

“Tidak pernah.”

 

*

 

“Terima kasih, Nak Akashi. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tidak ada rumah sakit seperti Teikou.”

“Semoga Anda cepat sembuh.” _Dan tidak perlu ke mari lagi._

“Tentu saja! Aku juga ingin sehat terus-menerus, tapi kau tahulah, Nak ... duniaku, tak bermain seceria kuda rodeo.”

Seijuurou menyungging senyum yang sebenarnya terlihat tak begitu ramah. Cukup untuk membuat orang lebih baik dan dari Teikou mereka segera enyah. Politikus sudah tua dan bau tanah, mana bisa mengerti sarkasmenya untuk membantah. 

“Sekarang, aku senang sudah melihat lorong di luar terang-benderang,” ucap orang tua itu, terkekeh tua-tua keladi. “Itu pasti berkatmu.”

“Tidak, itu sudah jadi urusan kami untuk melakukan _Maintenance_ sampai ke lubang angin terkecil sekalipun di Teikou,” kilah Seijuurou rendah hati.

Seijuurou mendengar dengus samar Midorima. Enak sekali memerankan diri jadi dokter. Tinggal mengecek kondisi pasien, memastikan penghangat ruangan di bagian atas kepala pasien berfungsi, begitu pula tombol untuk memanggil perawat dan dokter jaga bila ada situasi darurat.

 “Kau anak muda luar yang biasa, Nak.”

Ganti Midorima menikmati diri membendung lengkung di mulut dan mata, mengetahui Seijuurou pasti ingin menyapukan antibiotik atau desinfektan atau obat mengepel lantai untuk membersihkan bahu yang ditepuk-tepuk tangan bau abu cerutu dari rokok kretek.

Bangsat tua ini tak tahu, makan energi intelijensi memprogram ulang Teikou untuk tidak mengaktivasi _sprinkler_ sebagai efek sensitifitas terhadapi nyala api. Atau mungkin nanti Seijuurou bisa menginstalasi _sprayer_ otomatis untuk menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan, demi nama suci karbol, setiap ada asap—dan _bau_.

Seijuurou menganggguk sopan. “Terima kasih.”

“Aku juga punya putri yang luar biasa.” Tepukan itu berganti remasan. Midorima menyimpan heran akan bagaimana bisa Seijuurou tetap mempertahankan senyuman itu tanpa ingin menusuk mereka yang selalu begitu.

Seijuurou membenarkan selimut sampai sebatas dada pasien. “Oh, pasti dia perempuan yang sangat baik sampai Anda merasa begitu bangga padanya.”

“Hahaha! Begitulah gadis kecilku. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau bisa bertemu dengannya dulu?”

“Hmm. Boleh saja, bila kesibukan saya tidak terganggu.”

“Mungkin kau bisa kencan dengannya dulu?”

“Akan saya luangkan waktu, bila putri Anda tidak keberatan.” Seijuurou memasang senyum penyesalan semunafik yang bisa ia tampilkan.  “Dan apabila tunangan saya tak keberatan, berhubung saya sudah punya tunangan.”

Kumis pria itu lenggak-lenggok persis dengus terkejutnya. “Tapi kau tidak pakai cincin.”

“Tunangan saya yang meminta, karena kesibukan kami, jadi belum sempat dipublikasi.”

Orang tua itu segera mundur. Merebahkan badan ke ranjang. Tertawa, nadanya kecewa. “Begitukah? Dia cantik?”

“Kata orang-orang, dia sangat imut.”

“Wah, pasti luar biasa sekali. Yah ...” Perut gempalnya bergerak selaras napas yang terembus panjang. “Ya, sudahlah. Selamat untuk pertunanganmu.”

“Terima kasih.” Seijuurou mengangguk takzim. “Ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan?”

Beliau menggeleng. Seijuurou mewakili Midorima dan dua perawat lagi untuk berpamitan, undur diri mengucap permisi, mematikan lagi lampu ruangan yang menyala terang dan menyisakan lampu tidur di sebelah nakas tetap menyala.

Mereka keluar dari kamar nomor satu. Baru empat hari si orang tua di situ, darah tingginya mulai membaik. Coba saja beliau bisa memiliki kendali diri atas emosi, dan berhenti nafsu pada makanan berkadar garam tinggi. 

“Ah, Kise.”

Seijuurou mengerlingkan senyum di matanya pada Midorima yang belum apa-apa telah mendesah keras dan sangat hilang selera. “Ayo, sebelum nanti Kuroko menjatuhkannya dari jendela kamarnya yang di lantai empat ini.”

Namun baru sembilan-sepuluh langkah, Midorima sekali lagi mendesah. Melangkah lebih dulu dengan dua perawat yang berwajah serata tembok, mendesis, “Apanya mengecek Kise.”

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti di pintu nomor empat yang tengah bercelah, melihat ke dalamnya.

“Jangan ikut-ikutan Kuroko dan Momoi, Akashi.”

“Pergilah cek kondisi Kise, Midorima.”

Seijuurou mengabaikan hentakan kanak-kanak dan emosional Midorima yang menderak petak-petak lantai.

Mata merahnya membelah celah yang ada.

Lagi-lagi siluet Kouki dengan gaun putih rumah sakit. Duduk dekat meja yang merapat ke jendela kaca menampangkan hujan. Kaki kanannya agak tertekuk, kaki kiri sedikit diluruskan. Jadi benar, kaki-kakinya memang sekurus itu. Lengan kirinya longgar memeluk lutut dan tepi gaun putihnya.

Tangan kanan Kouki terangkat. Sekali lagi, jarinya meraba dingin yang menempeli jendela dan tampak seperti kekasih gelap hujan. Tak bisa bercinta, cuma karena sekasat kaca. Sendu sepilu langit kelabu.

Sandal kelinci itu berjajar rapi di kaki tempat tidur. Padahal sepasang kelinci itu nyengir dengan dua gigi kelinci. Kelihatan sebodoh dan sekesepian pemiliknya.

Detik itu juga Seijuurou meralat kesan barusan. Silakan salahkan Kouki yang merentangkan badan, kaki dan lengan.

Badan diregangkan ke samping kiri, leher agak terdengak. Lengan tergantung luwes di tangan kanan. Tangan kiri tersimpan di pinggul kiri, lengan kirinya perlahan menekuk siku-siku ke belakang untuk melemaskan persendian. Punggung melengkung ke belakang, seperti pelangi. Profil  dipercantik percik cahaya kamar yang terang, kontras dari mendung di luar.

Seijuurou bersandar ke bingkai pintu. Satu tangan di dalam jas hitam, satu lengan memeluk perut sendiri. Posisi nyaman mengamati Kouki yang jelas kurang waspada terhadap segala hal di sekitarnya.

Akan terus seperti itu, kalau saja seruan rewel Kise disahuti sentakan jengkel Midorima tak menggema sekoridor Putih. 

Seijuurou menyisihkan minat yang meningkat agar terus melihat, untuk tidak terpikat, berhenti memandangi Kouki dengan menutup pintu kamar nomor empat tanpa suara. 

 

<>

 

“Tuan Midorima dan Tuan Kuroko.”

“Ya?”

“Hasil _check-up_ laboraturium, cek darah lengkap, hemogoblin, ureum dan kreatinin atas nama  Furihata Kouki telah diperbaharui.”

“Bagaimana hasilnya?”

“Stadium tiga jadi stadium empat. Status Furihata Kouki NDD-CKD, didaftarkan untuk penunggu donor. Tidak ada tanda komplikasi ataupun penyakit kardiovaskular.”

“Terima kasih, Teikou. Bagaimana dengan aktivitas, asupan minuman dan makanan, serta dinamika emosi Furihata Kouki?”

“Asupan makanan dan minuman dijaga Nona Momoi dengan baik, emosinya mulai tidak terkendali karena itulah dia mudah berkelahi. Baru kemarin dia berkelahi dengan seorang pasien di _East Wings_.”

“Apa sebab perkelahiannya?”

“Diskusi tentang _high-heels_ perempuan. Sesi grup diskusi, dan banyak perempuan muda, mereka membicarakan bahwa high-heels di abad sembilan belas diciptakan oleh wanita yang pernah telah dicium di kening oleh pria.”

“Mengapa Furihata Kouki marah?”

“Awalnya belum marah. Nona Furihata bilang bahwa itu hanya pikiran dari kaum misoginis. _High-heels_ tercipta untuk perempuan, tidak semata demi memudahkan lelaki mengecup kening perempuan—ada banyak alasan dan bukan hanya karena untuk memuaskan pria seperti itu, begitu argumennya. Namun lawan bicara Nona Furihata tak setuju dan mendebatnya, berujung dengan perkelahian yang akhirnya dilerai oleh Nona Momoi.”

“Hmm. Begitu ... hanya itu?”

“Tidak. Ada perkembangan anomali di aktivitasnya.”

“Apa itu?”

“Furihata Kouki mengurangi frekuensi berjalan-jalan ke area rumah sakit lain, hanya ke _Child-Care, South Section_ dan _Baby-Care, West Section_. Lebih sering beraktivitas di _White Lounge_ setiap hari Sabtu _._ Hari Selasa dan Kamis, duduk di ruang tunggu taman Echols—taman _Special Section 1_ area _West Wings._ ”

“Di setiap hari ketika Akashi datang ke sini, rupanya.”

“Teikou, tolong kaurahasiakan informasi mengenai kondisi Furihata Kouki dari Akashi-kun.”

“Tidak bisa, Tuan Kuroko. Otoritas tertinggi Teikou ada pada Tuan Akashi sebagai komisaris besar—pemilik dana investasi, pemilik empat puluh empat persen saham. Jika Tuan Akashi bertanya, maka sistem akan menjawab apabila dapat menyimpulkan jawaban.”

“Tapi Teikou sudah _break event point_.”

“Berkat ide gila Akashi.”

“Akashi-kun hanya memenjara kita di sini.”

“Menurutmu begitu?”

“Midorima-kun menjadi dokter.”

“Berhenti merasa pahit, Kuroko. Toh, kau juga masih berurusan dengan departemen anak-anak dan bayi. Kau tetap bisa mengajar, _bahkan menyelamatkan_ mereka.”

“Kau dibutakan oleh peran yang selama ini kauinginkan.”

“Sampai ke tahap ini dan ide gila Akashi, kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak aku memikirkan _benarkah yang kulakukan_ —meski kuinginkan. Bagaimanapun, kita menyelamatkan mereka yang banyak orang bilang _tak sepatutnya_ diselamatkan. Seperti kata Akashi, tugas dokter hanya menyelamatkan.”

“Untuk apa menyelamatkan mereka yang hanya akan menghancurkan?”

“Kukutip lagi kata Akashi: bila kau yang berada di posisi mereka, bagaimana perasaanmu begitu tahu bahwa _ya_ kau bajingan, tapi kau malah dihakimi untuk mati dengan menjijikkan dan pantas menderita hingga mati saja?”

“ ...”

“Aku, atau kau yang terbutakan kekhawatiran akhirnya Akashi menyadari Furihata Kouki, dan di luar dugaanmu bahwa wanita itu menanggapi Akashi?”

“...”

“Jangan hanya menjadi bayangan jika kau ingin mendapatkan, Kuroko.”

“...”

 

 “Teikou, hapus percakapan kami dari memorimu.”

 

“Ya, Tuan Midorima.”

 

<> 

 

Midorima melengos meninggalkan Seijuurou yang pasti saja langkahnya terinterupsi di pintu kamar nomor empat. Pintu kamar itu selalu terbuka, bukan untuk mengundang. Penghuninya terlalu biasa dengan kelenggangan koridor Putih dan adaptatif terhadap perubahan.

Atau, wanita itu agak tidak peka dengan mereka yang diam mengamat-amati, seperti serigala hendak menerkam kelinci.

Midorima beranjak pergi karena ia tahu Seijuurou bukan serigala dan Kouki bukan kelinci. Interaksi mereka sehalus sutra dan bertabur bunga-bunga untuk Midorima menduga-duga senegatif Kuroko dan Momoi.   

Pintunya terbuka agak terlalu lebar. Spasius untuk Seijuurou menyusup, bersandar ke kusen dengan tangan terpendam di saku dan lengan melingkar di perut sendiri. Nyaman menikmati Kouki yang duduk terkantuk-kantuk di meja dekat jendela.

Entah butuh berapa kali lagi sampai Seijuurou tak terkesan akan ayunan rambut itu yang menari tatkala pemiliknya menoleh lamat-lamat. Mata coklat berkejap-kejap. Bibir agak pecah-pecahnya ternganga kecil.

“Hai.” Seijuurou tersenyum seraya memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wanita yang masih ternganga dengan lebih jelas. Sisi kreatifnya berdenyut hingga rasanya bisa menciptakan puisi dari bagaimana siluet Kouki menyatu dengan bentangan hujan jauh di belakang jendela.

 Seijuurou mengeluarkan tangan dari saku, mengecek jam tangan digital hitam-silver metalik di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Menawarkan dengan senyuman, “Masih terlalu pagi. Tapi, apa kau mau sarapan lebih cepat?”

Kouki mematung.

Ganti Seijuurou mengejapkan mata, begitu bibir kering itu terkatup, terbuka, mengerucut lalu membuka lagi. Seiring mata yang membelalak, membulat dengan horror. Jejari langsing terangkat, samar seperti mencengkerami pipi dengan ngeri. Tidak ada suara sama sekali.

Reaksi pantomim Kouki begitu terlambat sehingga Seijuurou pun butuh waktu memahaminya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kouki melompat dari tempatnya berada. Berlari ke arahnya. Oh, bukan. Kouki berlari ke kamar mandi—membanting pintu tertutup persis di hadapan Seijuurou yang bersandar di kusen pintu masuk kamar nomor empat.

Seijuurou masih di pose semula, tatkala mendengar bunyi tubrukan di pintu kamar mandi. Ratapan merana, disusul pekikan vokal bernada non-feminin. Gema kaki meloncat-loncat. Berikutnya ada langkah kaki telanjang tergesa-gesa menjauh. Tak lama, ada suara air mengecur dan bunyi orang buru-buru menyikat gigi.

Tangan Seijuurou menutup mulutnya sendiri, meredam tawa. Kouki bukan wanita tak punya pengalaman. Dia tahu adab, perlu menyikat gigi dulu sebelum bertemu lelaki di pagi hari.

Omong-omong, benarkah perempuan itu mengerti denotasi dari aksi menyikat gigi di pagi hari saat bertemu seorang lelaki?

Segelintir manis dan pahit tak bernama melingkupi Seijuurou yang berdiri tenang di pintu, menunggu Kouki membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Seijuurou sedikit mengharapkan semburat ceri di pipi-pipi tirus itu.  Sembari menanti, mengapresiasi Momoi yang dulu memaksakan bahwa pasien perempuan berhak memakai pakaian feminin.

Deham yang gagal total mengompensasi harga diri itu merebut perhatian. Seijuurou menyayangkan kaki-kaki lidi itu tidak tersibak seperti bisa Kouki berselonjor di atas meja, kini ditirai secarik gaun putih. Uh-oh, yang ada di baliknya seperti misteri. Tsk. Terkutuklah bangkotan kolot politikus yang tak enyah juga dari Teikou.

 “Lain kali, ketuk dulu sebelum masuk.”

Seijuurou memiringkan kepala. Wanita ini telah melenyapkan jejak-jejak kepanikan dengan sempurna, bahkan ekspresinya seakan benar-benar kesal. Siapa peduli tak termaafkan karena tawa Seijuurou tak lagi tertahan.

Wajahnya merenggut. Perempuan setua itu, harusnya tak terlihat begitu lucu. “Mengapa kau te-tertawa?“

“Makanya, lain kali, jangan biarkan pintu kamarmu terbuka begitu saja. Singa saja bisa masuk jadinya.”

Senyum geli timbul. Seijuurou mengusap busa pasta gigi yang tertinggal di sudut bibir yang berwangi mint dan dituangi warni mega membara, ternyata dagu lancip Kouki semungil ini dalam tangkupan tangannya.

“Wa-walaupun terbuka, bukan berarti kau boleh masuk begitu saja,” bantahan ini keluar tidak sekuat kekesalan yang bisa Kouki suarakan. Perempuan mana yang bisa, begitu dihadapkan pada orang yang menghuni pikirannya tahu-tahu mewujud di pintu kamarnya.

Kouki hampir menampik tangan Seijuurou dengan panik, tapi Seijuurou mencegahnya dengan mengelus busa lain yang masih ada di garis bibir bawahnya—juga sedikit menyentuh polesan berkilau merah menyerbak wangi secandu anggur di bibir merekah Kouki.

“Aku belum masuk.” Seijuurou mengetukkan ujung pantofel ke ubin yang tepat di luar kusen pintu kamar si pasien.

Seijuurou pasti tipe lelaki yang memasterisasi teknik kelembutan jadi kekejaman. Dia tahu caranya menghadapi wanita di pagi hari.

Tungkai-tungkai Kouki melunglai bagai konyaku begitu mendapati mata merah itu menjelajahi relief wajahnya, hingga tertambat di bibir.

Kouki hanya mencoba _wine lip tint_ barunya. Ia tidak bermaksud menggoda, tapi hanya itu yang ia punya. Rasanya enak, dan Kouki memang membenci bibirnya sendiri yang selalu kering pecah-pecah.

Kalaupun Seijuurou menyadari merah di bibir Kouki serupa dengan rambutnya—atau mungkin warna di balik kacamata hitam itu, pria ini harusnya tak menampakkannya. 

Jejari kaki Kouki tergulung begitu ibu jari Seijuurou membelai garis bawah bibirnya yang tengah ia gigiti, menekan lembut dagu agar mulut Kouki terbuka.

Kouki hanya tak ingin terlihat pesakitan dan bermulut bau di depan tamu.

Hanya itu, bukan karena kenangan akan Seijuurou seberderai hujan di luar sana. _Bukan_ karena Kouki bertanya-tanya kapan akan bertemu dengan Seijuurou lagi, lalu tahu-tahu orangnya ada dan menyapa dengan tampan. Atau _karena_ Seijuurou sudah datang pagi-pagi dengan rapi—dan wangi.

“Aku,” Kouki berpaling ke samping, menampik apa yang ada di antara mereka. Menelan ludah. Wajah terhalang helai-helai panjang rambutnya, “belum ... lapar.”

Tangan Seijuurou masih tergantung bisu. Kini, di jemarinya bukan dagu, melainkan rambut kusut tapi lembut Kouki. Mata merah itu meredup, terlalu cepat untuk dianggap ada. Seijuurou menarik tangan kembali ke sisi.

Persetan rasio. Terkutuklah harga diri yang mutlak tak mengizinkan dirinya kalah, dan bahkan—meski— _merasa_ kalah. Semua salah bibir merah itu.

Hipokrit adalah seni sederhana dalam dunia sandiwara tempat Seijuurou berada, paling mudah terbersit dalam senyumnya.

“Maukah kau melihat hujan bersamaku?”

 

<> 

 

“Aku bilang, melihat.” 

Kouki menggembungkan pipi. “Aku juga tidak mau hujan-hujanan, kok.”

Disoroti tatapan menyangsikan Seijuurou, Kouki meletakkan terbalik kubah payungnya. Membiarkan kepala jamur si payung menjadi alat tampungan yang merangkuli hujan dalam ceruknya.

“Serius kau tidak punya jaket?”

“Punya, tapi tidak di sini.” Kouki cemberut. Mulutnya maju. Celakanya, Seijuurou tidak berpikiran Kouki jelek dengan tampang itu. “Kukembalikan jasmu, nih.”

Seijuurou terkabur dalam memutuskan lebih baik jasnya dipakaikan lagi pada Kouki, atau terkutuklah jasnya merendam Kouki dan gaun putihnya. “Pakai, atau kau, kupulangkan ke kamarmu lagi.”

“Aku tadi ingin bawa selimut.”

“Tidak praktis.”

“Siapa yang barusan melarangku pakai kardigan, sebenarnya.” Wanita itu mendengus sebal.

“Itu terlalu tipis—“ _—dan manis—_ “untuk pagi sedingin ini.”

“Kaubicara seolah aku selemah itu dengan dingin.”

“Maaf, aku tidak ingin membuat Kuroko atau Momoi marah. Juga Midorima, kalau kondisimu _drop_.”

“Tidak takut jasmu kotor? Atau memang dari beberapa hari lalu belum kaucuci?”

Seijuurou mengulum senyum. “Mungkin memang belum.”

Kouki membelalak. “Astaga.” 

 Seijuurou yang menyilangkan kaki kanan pada kaki kiri, santai mengangkat bahu.  “Kecuali kau merasa jasku begitu bau.”

“Kau ... sengaja, apa karena tahu aku belum mandi?” Kepala Kouki bergeser ke arah bahu, sedikit tertunduk. Tatapan menilai dan hidung Kouki berkedut membendung emosi.

Seijuurou menahan senyuman terpapar vulgar di wajahnya sendiri, memanipulasi ekspresi, menjadi sebegini rendah hati. “Bagus, ‘kan? Sama-sama bau.”

“Kau merasa aku bau?” Kouki menyipitkan mata.

“Hmm.” Seijuurou menggulir pandangan pada butir-butir yang terburai dari tepi genting. Memasang tampang berpikir. Mengerling Kouki. “Aku bisa menoleransi, daripada bau Aomine.”

Bukan karena ingin wangi lavender tertinggal, juga keterlambatan menyetorkan jas itu untuk dibawa ke binatu. Sungguh, _tidak_ begitu.

Kouki mengusir kerikil serak di kerongkongan karena tanggapan Seijuurou, cepat-cepat mengalihkan, “Temanmu ... yang latino?”

Seijuurou mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin moyangnya yang punya darah latino.”

Kouki beranjak lagi ke dekat Seijuurou yang kini memerhatikan kakinya. Wanita itu mendesah. “Apa lagi?”

Seijuurou memasang tampang pebisnis. “Perlu kupinjamkan kaus kaki juga?”

“Maaf,” Kouki mengangkat tangan. Rona tawa menari di airmukanya, “aku tidak bisa menoleransi bau kaus kaki.”

Seijuurou merasakan mulutnya berkedut, agar senyumnya tak lebih lebar. “Kan, kau tidak tahu apa kaus kakiku bau atau tidak.”

“Mungkin saja aku tahu.”

“Dari mana kau tahu?”

“Umm. Bau badanmu?”

“Dan dari mana kau tahu bau badanku?”

“Amm ...“ Kouki menegakkan kerah jas Seijuurou. “Ini?”

“Apa itu bau?”

Kouki hampir menggeleng, lalu tercenung menyadari apa yang nyaris ia lakukan.

Seijuurou menyeringai.

Kouki berputar. Rok gaunnya melambai. Memunggungi Seijuurou, mengkhidmati gerimis—dan wangi yang tersisa di jas hitam itu. Seijuurou kan tidak perlu tahu.

“Aku,” Kouki berbalik lagi, meniru mimik pebisnis Seijuurou dengan sangat profesional, “bisa menoleransi.”

“Terima kasih.” Seijuurou membalas dengan sikap yang setimpal. Ia lebih senior di ranah ini.

Kouki balik mengamati air yang menggenang di wadah payungnya. Menerawang bunga-bunga yang kemarin mulai merekah, hari ini mulut-mulut daun melinang air pada mahkota kelopak yang separuh tertutup menguncup.

“Waktu itu juga hari berhujan seperti ini. Ayahku saat itu bilang,” Kouki setengah tertawa saat berujar, “seberapa besar cintamu pada seseorang, bergantung dari seberapa tahan kau menghirup bau kentut orang yang kaucinta.”

“Hmm.” Seijuurou membayangkan Kouki kecil. Yuana yang duduk di pangkuan pria, terperdaya hingga manggut-manggut menyerap mentah-mentah semua yang dikatakan sang ayah. “Benar, kalau kau tidak ingin putus atau cerai setelah membaui kentutnya, itu berarti kau benar-benar cinta.”

Kouki berdecak kanak-kanak. “Astaga, tidak kusangka ada yang mengerti apa yang Ayah katakan.”

Senyum Seijuurou tertekuk agak berat. Kouki punya ayah yang menyenangkan. “Ayahmu pasti akan menyetujui, juga di bagian mau memeluk orang itu walaupun sedang hujan-hujanan.”

“Jelas dia pasti setuju.” Kouki mendengus, separuhnya tawa muram. Matanya menyala berbeda. “Tambahkan dengan bergandengan tangan saat tangan sangat berkeringat.”

“Juga mau menciumnya meskipun dia belum sikat gigi di pagi hari.”

Seijuurou tertawa—rendah. Puas. Dilinting geli melihat Kouki hampir terjengkang jatuh karena ujarannya. Memperoleh delikan dan sapuan seperti cabai di pipi karena merah dan pedas seakan ingin membakarnya dalam tatapan—juga malu yang lucu. Semua jadi satu, Kouki bangun dengan menggerutu.

Kouki menggigit bibir sebentar, menghambat tawa sesaat tatkala berkata, “Juga pakai baju baunya yang tidak dicuci berhari-hari.”

Seketika, kekehan Seijuurou membaur dengan kikikan Kouki.

“Sayang, aku tidak bisa menoleransi semua itu,” tanggap Seijuurou begitu kekehnya asat.

Kouki tersenyum singkat. “Begitu pun aku.”

Wanita itu berjalan, duduk masih berjarak dua kursi dari Seijuurou. Menatap pria di hadapannya begitu tawa mereka reda.

“Tolong ajari aku membuat perahu kertas.”

“Berani bayar berapa?”

Celaka kedua manakala Seijuurou tidak bisa tidak menatapi bagaimana Kouki memaju bibir, dagunya jadi merata dan dagu lucu itu bencana yang sebelumnya Seijuurou pikir tak pernah ada— _dan tak semestinya ada di dunia_ _ini_.

“Aku membayar rumah sakitmu, dan kurasa itu lebih mahal dari sesi les origami sejam—bahkan per bulan—dan aku ... minta tolong.”

Seijuurou mengangguk alim, tersenyum lalim. “Memohonlah.”

Kouki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.  “Ternyata kau tipe lelaki seperti itu.”

Mata merah Seijuurou berkilat. “Seperti apa, hm?”

Kouki mengatup mulut, meneguk ludah, menenggelamkan setengah wajah ke jas Seijuurou. Menggeleng cepat-cepat. Mengacungkan dua jari, telunjuk dan tengahnya, tanda perdamaian— _kekalahan_.

 “Tolong ajari aku membuat perahu kertas,” Kouki mengejap-kejap matanya, _“please?”_

Dasar binar ilegal. Abnormal adalah iri pada jas hitam. Kejahatan ialah memanfaatkan jas pinjaman itu untuk membenamkan setengah wajah ke sana, seperti kelinci kecil mengintip dari lubang hitam. Malu-malu meminta wortel. Matanya mirip matahari yang Seijuurou kira telah lama tak menyala.

Senyum merayap di wajah Seijuurouu, tatkala melihat dua jari Kouki tertekuk, lalu lurus. Terbuka lalu tertutup. Seperti telinga kelinci yang terlipat-tertekuk main-main.

Kelelahan tak beralasan mencelat tak untuk Seijuurou artikan. Tarikan napasnya ringan, dadanya mengembang lamat dan hangat di sana terasa fana.  “Kemarikan kertas itu.”

Kouki menyerahkan selembar kertas putih. Menyimak penjelasan dan gerakan tangan—ya, tangannya—Seijuurou yang pelan-pelan menunjukkan langkah demi langkah melipat, setahap demi setahap hingga minta Kouki mengulangi membuat kertas lain.

“Kau bisa.” Seijuurou mengedutkan dahi melihat Kouki dengan mudah membuat ulang perahu kertas.

Kouki mengerlingnya, beranjak membawa perahu kertas buatannya sendiri. “Apa aku bilang aku tidak bisa membuatnya?”

Seijuurou mencegah dirinya bertanya, lalu untuk apa minta diajarka. Dia membiarkan Kouki berjongkok lagi di payung yang nyaris terguling menumpahkan tampungan air.

“Terima kasih sudah mengajarkanku.”

Seijuurou melirik perahu kertas buatannya, disisihkan dengan kertas-kertas warna-warni lain oleh Kouki.

“Apa kau pernah ke laut?” tanya Kouki sambil membenarkan posisi si payung lagi.

“Pernah, saat acara sekolah.” Seijuurou tidak balik bertanya, ia terlanjur tahu apa jawabannya.

Dentang hujan mengamblaskan kata-kata, maka Seijuurou diam saja menyaksikan Kouki menaruh perahu kertas di atas ombang-ambing seperti prosesi.

Sebelum Seijuurou memaknai ulang dan merombak definisi dari arti cantik tapi lebih seperti patah hati, yang mana mungkin itu terbentuk di setiap ia mendapati Kouki meletakkan perahu kertas di atas air, ia memikirkan mungkinkah Kouki sedemikian itu menyukai hujan.

Kouki tampak seperti yuana yang bila ditanya kala senja diwarna hujan bercahaya, apa yang ada setelah hujan menyaput dunia, maka ia akan berujar manis—mungkin juga kilauan jendela dari dua gigi kelinci yang tanggal—bahwa setelahnya akan ada larik-larik warna yang jadi sebait lengkungan di langit.

“Hei.”

“Hm?”

Angin, berhenti memainkan rambut Kouki, demi Tuhan. Jangan tunjukkan kearoganan bila tak mampu bertahan untuk tak menyentuhnya selembut itu.

“Menurutmu, apa yang akan ada setelah hujan?”

Pedang bermata dua; pertanyaan bumerang.

Menoleh pada Seijuurou, muncul kesan dewasa dari kejapan perlahan mata coklat muda Kouki. Tidak ada dua ketanggalan gigi kelinci, tapi giginya ternyata tidak begitu rapi manakala menghadirkan senyuman; serupa menebak apa yang ada di balik awan kelabu, seperti Seijuurou dipinta tanpa kata untuk mereka-reka.

“Genangan air.” Kouki menyentil kecil tanduk mungil perahu kertasnya. “Mungkin, dan bahkan banjir.”

Seijuurou tidak bisa tidak tersenyum, ibaratnya ia ditinju untuk mengaku bahwa memang ada sesuatu mencandu dari Kouki, sekalipun sorot matanya kehilangan kehangatan saat melihat perahu kertas Kouki telah habis masa usianya.  

Perahu kertas itu diletakkan dalam waduk kecil buatan. Tak ada cara baginya mengembang layar berpetualang menjelajahi lautan mengandung tingginya kadar garam. Masa hidupnya hanya sebentar, terapung-apung ke dasar dan menyerap air terlalu banyak untuk karam.

Takkan menjadi bangkai kapal. Seonggok kertas romantisme omong kosong saja yang ada.  

Perahu bukan lagi perahu, jika ia tak punya media air untuk berlayar. Bukan lagi perahu, jika ia tak berbentuk untuk tenggelam hingga ke dasar.

—dan seseorang, mungkin lebih dari satu, membuatnya demikian dan hanya terdiam menyaksikan.


	6. Scars to Your Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can make ur hands clap. paci paci paci!   
> ef way ay, saya ngedit ch 1 dan ch 4. Biar adil uhuyy.   
> mulai masuk konfliiiik, paklik!   
> *peluk Puteri Melati

 

Acara bakti sosial untuk penderita kanker berjalan sesuai keinginan penyelenggara.

Seijuurou berjabat tangan, berbasa-basi terima kasih dan pidato kehormatan, juga kampanye untuk bahu-membahu menolong bukan hanya pengidap kanker, pula semua yang terjangkit sakit apa pun.

Ocehan bertele-tele itu berlalu lintas di telinganya. Sanjungan penghormatan. Senyum Seijuurou artifisial, tanggapan sopan hanya reka-reka kata karena toh lidah tak bertulang.

“Uuuh, kau tampan, sungguh.”

Suara sok lucu itu dengan lihai menyergap perhatian Seijuurou, yang pandai menampakkan ia mendengarkan nyanyian akan kebesaran jasa bisnis medisnya, hingga mata merahnya menyusruk ke sudut.

Bocah kecil botak. Kouki memakaikan topi rajutan ke kepala bocah itu yang nyengir dengan gigi ompong. Kouki menangkup kedua pipinya, manis mengecup dahi si anak lelaki.

Anak-anak kecil lain teralihkan dari bingkisan yang barusan dibagikan pada mereka. Berebut menunjukkan hadiah yang mereka dapatkan.

Kouki menunjukkan kekaguman menyamai intensitas kekanakan bocah yang mengerubunginya, mengelus sayang punggung maupun kepala mereka tanpa canggung.

“Setelah acara ini selesai, ayo kita lomba gambar!”

“Eeeh. Gambar Furi, kan, paling jelek. Masa gambar ayamnya malah kelihatan kayak domba kurang gizi.”

“Oke, aku tahu itu tidak begitu bagus, tapi aku sudah berusaha membuatnya sebaik yang kubisa!”

“Yang paling tidak jelas, waktu gambar gurita. Masa Furi tidak tahu bedanya gurita dan cumi-cumi, sih. Jadi, kau itu penari atau rocker, sih?”

“Awas kamu, ya. Aku tidak akan main gitar lagi untukmu!”

“Ck. Siapa juga mau dengar konser rock dari _rocker_ bersuara sumbang—gyaaah! Furi jahaaat _, jelek kayak nenek lampiiiir!_ ”

 “Huum ... karena kaupikir aku nenek sihir, aku bisa saja mengutukmu jadi batu, kalau begitu.”

Bocah-bocah botak tertawa karena reaksi kanak-kanak Kouki yang mencubiti dengan gemas seorang kawan mereka, air muka tampak mangkal, berpura memulas senyum dangkal.

“Siapa takut?” sahut si bocah, menyeringai dengan muka ala provokator ulung. “Palingan juga kau bisanya melempariku dengan batu.”

Kouki mengelus dadanya. Membuang napas seolah dirinya ibu muda yang dihadapkan pada seorang putra bebal nan berkepala batu. “Oh, Tuhan, untung aku tidak berhati batu.”

“Tetap saja, jeleknya Furi itu, bahkan kalau kau jadi tuan puteri yang mencium kodok pun, yang ada si pangeran malah jadi kodok selamanya.” Si bocah itu makin menjadi, merengek dan setengah memaki ketika dipiting Kouki.

“Baguslah, jadi tidak perlu ada pangeran menderita kalau dicium olehku, karena dia tidak akan jadi kodok selamanya.” Kouki terkikik, menyengir tak kalah polos seolah ialah yang bocah.

Sesaat binar asat digantikan keredupan orang dewasa yang mustahil anak-anak pengidap kanker ini mengerti.

Mereka mengenal Furihata Kouki, perempuan yang malang dan sial karena diberi nama lelaki, tapi benar dia acapkali berkelahi. Kurus kering seperti lidi, pesakitan sejati, dan bukan seorang tuan puteri.

—meski sesungguhnya, bukan tuan puteri yang diakui.

“Memangnya ada pangeran yang mau dan bisa bersama rakyat jelata?” tanya seorang anak perempuan, topi rajutnya merosot.

“Pernah dengar cerita Cinderella?” Binar berpulang kembali ke sorot mata cokelat Kouki yang menghangat, memastikan kepala nyaris plontos si anak perempuan tak lagi terekspos—memakaikan lagi topi ke kepalanya.

“Furi, kau kurang seksi untuk jadi Cinderella,” cerocos lagi si bocah lelaki.

Seketika Kouki tertawa geli, tidak tahu ada sepasang mata merah di balik kacamata hitam membola melihatnya. “Sejak kapan Cinderella jadi seksi?”

“Furi, jadi kau mau kayak Cinderella? Rakyat jelata yang dicintai pangeran?” tanya si anak perempuan, membiarkan Kouki dengan telaten membentuk simpul pita dari topi rajutnya.

Kouki lembut menepuki pipi anak perempuan itu, setirus dirinya. Minus garis-garis dewasa, plus bau obat-obat berat dan hari-hari di dunia yang kian tiada; seperti dirinya pula.

Siapakah yang bisa mengategorikan Furihata Kouki, benarkah dia masuk golongan rakyat jelata, atau bertempat di strata di mana ia adalah orang berada?

Dia nelangsa dan tak punya apa-apa, lebih-lebih dari orang jelata.

“Tidak. Lagi pula, mana ada pangeran mau dengan nenek sihir?” Kouki tersenyum, iseng mengerling si bocah lelaki yang meski mulutnya mungkin perlu disekolahi lagi, tapi cengiran menampakkan gigi ompong itu selalu memadam emosi Kouki.

“Kali saja ada.” Bocah itu nyengir lebih lebar. “Yang cukup gila.”

“Diam kamu!” omel si gadis kecil, begitu Kouki selesai menggeser simpul pita ke bawah dagunya, dia mengambur untuk memeluk figur kakak dan teman mereka. “Aku boleh minta pada Tuhan, supaya Furi dicintai pangeran?”

Tawa Kouki berdenting, semanis pianis yang menekan tuts pertama piano dan disambut gemuruh tepuk tangan. Teredam semua suara itu, mengecewakan seseorang yang konstan memerhatikan.

“Tidak usah, Sayang.” Kouki memakaikan lagi topi yang jatuh ke tengkuk si anak, mengelus punggung perempuan mungil itu. _Aku mau dengan pria biasa saja, itu pun kalau bisa._

_Bila ada._

_Jika saja waktuku tak berbatasan dengan selamanya._

_Kalau perahu kertas bisa terapung tanpa jeda, dan tetap punya rupa._

“Kenapa?” Sang yuana mengerucut mulut, menatap wanita yang memeluknya—meyakini bahkan dari tampang saja, Kouki seperti tuan puteri. “Karena kau ada bersama kami?”

Lebih pasti; _karena kita akan mati?_

“Tidak, kok.” Gerigi dari satuan komponen sel-sel saraf di benak Kouki bergerak, menderak-derak, hingga melahirkan senyuman seolah itu rangsangan dari sumsum tulang. “Umm ... aku maunya sama Maharaja saja.”

“Banyak gaya kau, Furi,” cibir si bocah, cengirnya luntur begitu jemari langsing Kouki menggapai pipinya. “Aaaw!”

“Lebih baik banyak gaya daripada mati gaya.” Kouki kemudian menjawil hidung si bocah. “Sudah, ah. Jangan mendrama.”

Yang digemasi tidak marah, malah menjerit dan tertawa karena toh akhirnya ia mendapatkan ciuman di dahi juga.

“—tunanganmu cantik sekali,” puji basa-basi lawan bicara Seijuurou, penuh semangat hipokrit yang Seijuurou tak berminat untuk menyimak. “Seperti bidadari.”

“Ya, memang.” Seijuurou takkan pernah tahu bagaimana ekspresinya kali itu, senyum yang telah hadir di bibir, menyebabkan lawan bicaranya merasa paham dengan sangat keliru.

 

<> 

 

 

“Nona Momoi.”

“Tunggu dulu, Teikou. Aku masih menganalisis kemungkinan nirlaba kami dapatkan kalau Jabberwock tidak bayar uang muka—oh, astaga. Tinggi probabilitasnya mereka bahkan tidak bakal bayar biaya perawatan di Teikou!“

“Nona Furihata Kouki terlibat lagi pertengkaran dengan pasien di paviliun Magnolia.”

“—ha?”

“Satsuki, Furihata Kouki tuh siapa, sih?”

“Dai-chan, sana bicarakan kemungkinan langkah Shadily Group dulu dengan Teikou. Jangan tanya mungkin tidaknya kau menangkap si wanita ular, tanya saja yang realistis. Dah!”

“Satsu—tsk! Dia itu selalu saja, haaah ... Teikou, Furihata Kouki itu siapa?”

“Pasien CKD-NDD stadium tiga dari Special Section One, West Wings, kamar nomor empat di koridor Putih. Sudah dirawat selama dua tahun.”

“Mengapa dia dirawat-inap di Teikou? Siapa dia sebenarnya?”

“Salah satu putri Rumiko Shadily dan Aida Kagetora, pewaris Shadily Group, yang disembunyikan.”

“... ha? Jadi dia tunangan Akashi yang disembunyikan itu?”

<> 

 

“Tuhan. Tuhan. Tuhan, ma-ma-maafkan aku ... Akashi, Akashi, li-li-lihat di sana!”

Aomine menjadikan Seijuurou sebagai tamengnya. Memendekkan tingginya yang kelewatan di belakang tubuh tak terlalu semampai Seijuurou.

Si Tertuduh Latino itu menunjuk-nunjuk perempuan bergaun putih dan rambut panjang sepinggang, berdiri di ujung koridor Putih yang terang benderang, menerawang jauh keluar jendela dan surya yang besar kepala.

“Aku lihat.”

“Me-menyeramkan!”

“Menyeramkan manisnya?”

“Manis apanya—kau buta, ha? U-usir dia!” Aomine bergetar hebat, menjambaki rambut sendiri.

Sudut-sudut mulut Seijuurou melunak, sekilas memberkas senyum. “Mungkin kau yang buta.”

Aomine jongkok di pojok, dekat kaki si Putra Tunggal Akashi. “Ya Tuhan, kukira Puteri Melati cuma suka ada di bawah pohon dekat taman Echols. Sialan! Sejak kapan hantu bisa pindah tempat gentayangan?”

Tawa singkat Seijuurou tersaput dengus.

Siapa makhluk terkutuk yang menyerbak rumor tentang hantu wanita, berambut panjang, bergaun putih, pucat, kurus dan nyaris tak berupa di rumah sakit?

Seperti seorang ayah yang begitu sabar, tapi lebih menyerempet penguasa mengasihani budaknya, Seijuurou menepuk kepala Aomine. “Kata siapa hantu tidak bakalan _move on_ dari tempatnya biasa menghantui manusia?”

Aomine memucat hebat. “A-A-Akashi ... tampangmu sudah seseram itu, kalau tidak mempan sama Puteri Melati, apa lagi yang bisa melenyapkannya Lakukan sesuatu! _Exorcism_ , penyucian, berikan persembahan, tumbalkan seseorang—!“

“Kau mau jadi tumbalnya?” Seringai tipis seijuurou menyambangi tatapan Aomine yang makin pias.

“Kita punya Kise, oke,” Aomine memetik jari, menunjuk pada pintu yang tersibak, “mumpung dia sudah ada di kamar itu dan lagi, dalam upaya menyelamatkan kepala tiap orang agar tak pecah karena merawatnya.”

Aominecchi, awas kalau kepalamu yang dipecah Puteri Melati! sembur Kise dari dalam kamar.

Aomine gontai karena kutukan sialan itu. Siapa oknum yang patut bertanggungjawab atas hobi mengutuk ini? Lamat-lamat dan amat berat, ia menengok pada siluet terduga Puteri Melati.

 Seijuurou menyimpan telunjuk di bibir. Mengerling pada Aomine sedemikian geli. “Jangan mengganggunya. Nanti dia menengok padamu.”

Aomine membeku begitu siluet itu juga perlaan-lahan menoleh padanya. Lumrahi, Aomine percaya hantu semestinya tak takut polisi. “Tuhan, maafkan aku—aku akan berhenti mengintipi celana Satsuki dan memuja Mai-chan.

“Maafkan aku—selalu mengganggu Tetsu. Maafkan aku—menghina Kise dan Midorima! Tenangkanlah jiwa _nya_ , aku tidak akan mengganggu _nya_!”

“Aomine-kun, nanti kulaporkan pada Momoi-san dan kantor polisi terdekat soal pelecehan ini. Nah, ayo masuk.”

“GYUAARGH—AKASHI, DIA MENOLEH KE SINI! PUTERI MELATI MENATAPKU!”

Jeritan menggelegar Aomine yang kencang bukan kepalang, nyaris memecah gendang telinga, membuahkan pukulan tegas dari Kuroko.

Aomine terkulai, mirip pose Cinderella habis digampar ibu tiri. Yang beda, adalah wajar datar sang penggampar.

Kouki meloncat kecil seperti kelinci disambar petir, sampai-sampai satu sandal kelincinya tanggal satu—yang sebelah kiri. Terbirit-birit masuk ke kamar tanpa suara saking kagetnya.

“TETSU!”

“Aomine-kun, tolong tidak berteriak. Ini jam tidur siang pasien.”

“Di-di-di sana, Tetsu! Ada Puteri Melati gentayangan—“

“Mana? Tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Itu! A-astaga, dia menghilang! Tetsu, Akashi, sumpah, aku tidak akan kasbon lagi demi _golden limited_ _edition_ majalah eksklusif _Summer Paradise_ -nya Mai-chan—tapi demi berani mati, tadi dia ada di jendela kaca itu!”

“Mengada-ada saja kau.”

“Ta-tapi kau lihat, ‘kan, Akashi?! A-Akashi saja lihat, kok. Tadi hantu perempuan itu menoleh ke sini, d-dan—”

“Ini masih terlalu siang untuk mimpi tengah hari.” Kuroko menghela napas singkat.

Aomine tertawa gentar, suaranya bergetar. “Aku bisa mati bahagia kalau benar semua ini cuma mimpi!”

“Puteri Melati toh pernah punya pacar, suka lelaki tampan, jadi tenang saja, kau tidak masuk hitungan, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine yang mau mendamprat Kuroko, terbelokkan niatnya mendengar gelegar terbahak-bahak dari balik pintu nomor tujuh. Suara cempreng mengolok-olok, _Aominecchi payah! Kau sudah sebesar itu, masih saja takut pada hantu!_

“Sudahlah, toh kalaupun ada hantu, pasti hantunya takut duluan lihat Akashi-kun.” Kuroko mengintili Aomine yang garang menerjang pintu. Bergumam, _Kise-kun perlu diselamatkan_. Well, cekikan polisi lebih mematikan daripada tertiban palang besi.

“Tadi Puteri Melati di ujung lorong sana, melihat ke sini, dan dia tidak takut Akashi!” rengek Aomine, tergeletak di lantai karena jitakan Kuroko sekali lagi, protes  tatkala Kuroko berwajah tablo menyeret kakinya.

“Mungkin dia tidak takut karena terpesona padaku?” tanggap Seijuurou, asal, dan menikmati melihat Kuroko menjorokkan badan Aomine ke kamar Kise.

Kuroko berhenti di kusen pintu, lantas sekilas kilat di matanya agak tak bersahabat. “Tentu melegakan apabila benar Puteri Melati bisa diperdaya olehmu.”

“Tentunya melegakan juga buatmu kalau tahu, mau itu Puteri Melati atau siapa pun juga, bahwa aku tidak sembarang memperdaya orang.” Seijuurou menyungging senyum mafhum.

Seolah tak tahu suhu yang mendingin dari luar ruangan—akan ketegangan yang memuncak, Aomine memekik karena suhu kamar Kise mendingin, menceracau tentang Puteri Melati bertandang ke sini. Terkutuklah ketampanan sang model yang keterlaluan rupawan.

“Dasar pendengki kau, Aominecchi! Toh, ada kau di sini, hantu itu mestinya hilang selera. Kau kan pas di kategori anti-eksistensi Puteri Melati.”

Kise tergelak-gelak, memang ia yang sengaja menyetel AC sedingin ini—memanfaatkan fasilitas gratis Special Section 1 dan musim panas sedang meradang. Terberkatilah ketampanannya yang tiada tandingan.

Menyeringai puas, luntur jadi cengir nakal mendengar rentetan sumpah-serapah berdesing dari Aomine. Membiarkan dampratan bermuntahan, selagi Kise diam-diam mengamati ketegangan dengan intesitas yang bisa membuat orang biasa auto-sesak napas.

_Hebat juga pasien langganan kabur Momo-chi._

Bisakah adu pandang menganjlokkan suhu sebuah ruang?

Ada dua pria muda. Keduanya sama-sama tengah menebak, kendati sama-sama pula tak bisa membaca apa yang tertera di benak.

Seijuurou membiarkan Kuroko (kalah; menyerah, karena memang, ia selalu menang) masuk ke kamar Kise duluan.

Tatkala mendapati kepala menyembul dari kamar nomor empat, Seijuurou batal melangkah masuk ke kamar nomor tujuh.

“Aku bukan hantu,” gumam Kouki. Mata coklatnya meredup.

Seijuurou mungkin perlu membuka ulang kamus, memperbaharui daftar tutur kata  dalam memorinya untuk makian yang datang karena pujian lantaran kata-kata merebak dari benak.

Yang intinya: datang dari mana ekor dan telinga anak anjing itu, melesu  kuyu di sekitar Kouki?

Sayang Seijuurou tidak sedekat itu untuk merasakan bagaimana bila gembungan pipi Kouki diletuskan dengan tangannya sendiri.

“Kau terlalu manis untuk jadi hantu.”

Seijuurou baru masuk kamar Kise, setelah memastikan sekeping warna petang memberhentikan pucat mayat di wajah Kouki.

<> 

“Maaf menyela perbincangan kalian.”

“Ada apa, Teikou?”

“Ada _email_ untuk Anda, Tuan Akashi.”

“Dari?”

“Presiden Direktur Akashi _Group_ , Tuan Akashi Masaomi.”

“Oh, si Tua Bangka Akashi lagi. Halah, paling dia minta anaknya entah bagaimana caranya mendapat profit dengan maksimum bonafit.”

“Bagaimana kalau itu penting, Aomine-kun?”

“Memangnya selama ini pernah ada yang penting baginya selain keuntungan materi dan menyusahkan Aka-chin?”

“Tutup sebentar mulut kalian. Pesannya ditujukan pada Akashi.”

“Baiklah. Teikou, beritahukan saja inti pesan di dalam _email_ untukku yang Ayah kirimkan padamu.”

“ Anda tidak diperkenankan memimpin kembali kantor pusat korporasi Akashi, tidak sampai Anda memenuhi ekspektasi Tuan Akashi Masaomi.”

 

<> 

 

Akashi Seijuurou sering kali didefinisi sebagai pria kaya-raya, penguasa dunia, berkelas, tampan, _gentleman_ , dan jelas: _bukan_ bajingan.

Sayangnya, penguasa di ruang kontrol—mata ketiga dari puluhan mata CCTV, mungkin jadi ingin mengategorikannya demikian, terkutuklah Seijuuurou bahkan membuka pintu berplakat nomor empat. Main masuk tanpa mengetuk.

Namun siapa pun yang bertengger depan monitor, siapa juga berani cari mati pada  pemilik saham tertinggi?

Blam pintu menimbulkan gema layaknya lebam, paling tidak, hingga penanggungjawab ruang kontrol—sang bayangan yang juga penyayang pada perempuan pecinta hujan—melihat segalanya esok.

Tidak juga ia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi di balik pintu.

Sepasang mata merah melabuhkan pandangan pada sandal kelinci. Kedua giginya panjang dan jongos, serata poni sadako, pipi gembul dan telinga melekuk nyaris siku-siku sempurna. Teronggok berantakan dekat kaki ranjang dan selimut kusut.

Seijuurou melangkah masuk, memungut selimut lalu menggebut. Sorot tatap melembut mendapati penghuni kamar meringkuk. Sepotong perahu kertas merah muda.

Ada beberapa lempar kertas origami di buku yang Kouki peluk. Kali ini _The Princess and The Frog_. Terbuka di satu halaman, secarik sketsa istana, tuan puteri, dan katak.

Jangan sebut dirinya Akashi Seijuurou, kalau tidak tahu ilustrasi itu lukisan Leanne Guanther.

Otentik. Tuan Puteri dan Kodok itu karya cipta Tasha Guenther, didaur ulang ke sana ke mari seiring masa berganti. Memang selalu ada saja Mahakarya yang takkan pernah mati.

Agaknya memang, ada yang tertinggal dalam proses wanita ini beranjak dewasa. Seijuurou menatap sejenak sampul buku. Kanak-kanak. Namun Kouki menepis sendiri kesan yang terbangun dan tersusun ini, dengan kenyataan, ia mencari dongeng asli.

Seijuurou mengeluarkan ponsel. Menekan ikon bersimbol kamera. Mencari sudut pandang di mana bias cahaya jatuh mempercantik rupa wanita yang tidur selelap bayi.

Dalam minimalitas gangguan yang bisa ia berikan, Seijuurou berhati-hati menggulingkan Kouki ke samping. Wanita itu mengeluh. Mulut maju, dagu tertekuk lucu, makin meringkuk memeluk si buku—seperti anak kecil takut petir dan tidak mau gulingnya diambil.

Tawa kecil Seijuurou diredam rintik hujan yang berbisik-bisik. Berhati-hati merengkuh Kouki dalam pelukan, menggendongnya agar menjadi puteri tidur saja, dan membaringkan Kouki perlahan-lahan—menandingi prosesi pengrajin menaruh permata di takhta untuk kali pertama.

Tiba-tiba tawanya memelan, hilang ditelan keheningan. Lebih tepat: ditenggak oleh perhatian, yang lahir tatkala hal itu, untuk kali pertama, tertambat pada wanita.

Wajah tidur seseorang. Lengan yang menandingi ranting kering di era paceklik, bertautan dan tautan tangan menyangga dagu. Terlepas, beralih melingkar di pinggang Seijuurou. Jemari Kouki seramping kaki-kaki semut, menangkup punggungnya seolah itu gula.

Pemiliknya menghela napas. Puas. Guling amat wangi dan hangat. _Hei, kata siapa kau boleh pergi?_ Dahi Kouki berkerut-kerut. Mulut mengerucut.   

Politikus bau tanah, anak kecil, pesakitan mental, korban kecelakaan, bahkan mereka yang butuh pertolongan pertama, semua juga pernah ia lakukan dengan sama; merebahkannya berhati-hati, agar tak terurai bagai anai-anai.

Apa yang membedakan perempuan ini, dibandingkan pasien lainnya?

Tentu Seijuurou tidak perlu menyingkirkan sebuah buku dan ponsel berharga ke meja untuk mereka. Tidak usah susah-susah menyelimuti.

Tidak akan dipeluki seerat ini.

Tidak juga dapat membuat Seijuurou mengingat-ingat, senyum letih Ibu dan tatapan yang begitu teduh yang bahkan di hatinya telah berkarat—sekalipun saat dikenang tetap melingkupkan hangat.

Ganti jejarinya menari, di helai-helai cokelat yang terayun seanggun embun menitik dari mulut daun. Menautkan ke telinga, semata agar wajahnya—damai dan sehat—terlihat.

Tanpa sadar, telunjuknya berhenti di dekat telinga. Menekan pelan. Jantungnya sejenak kehilangan detak, dan berdetak kembali merasakan dentaman ringan dinamis di balik kulit.

“Papa ...”

Satu lagi. Sejauh ini, tak ada pasien (atau siapa pun juga) yang bisa menghidupkan keinginan—menyentak benak Tuan mengagungkan logis-nalar-rasio macam Seijuurou—untuk meneliti tiap inci ekspresi tidur mereka.

“... Papa, Kouki tidak kabur lagi, kok,” lindur wanita itu.

Seketika dengus lulus dari respirasi sang Akashi.

Sesering ini hilang menggundah Momoi sampai kalang kabut, rutin bikin Kuroko kalut, nyaris selalu membuat Midorima semaput, dan dia bilang itu bukan kabur? Kalau itu bukan, lantas bagaimana kabur sebenarnya?

Seijuurou mendudukkan diri di ranjang pasien. Menyentil pelan hidung mungil dan bangir, kembang-kempis, dan mata merahnya menekuri bibir yang nyengir-nyengir kecil. 

Kali ini duo kelinci di kepala si sandal bahkan kalah konyolnya daripada wajah mantan yuana bergigi kelinci.

Bunyi layar bergeser dari gawai yang masih menyala. Seijuurou mengerling. Foto yang terakhir diambil lenyap, sekali lagi secarik pesan singkat terpapar di layar sedari tadi—yang mengantar Seijuurou agar beredar sampai ke kamar rawat-inap Kouki.

\

 ** _From_** : Aida Kagetora

 ** _To:_** Akashi Seijuurou

_Akashi, Momoi bilang puteriku ((tunanganmu)) yang cantik jelita imut tiada tara bandingan nan duanya, akan mengunjungi dua teman baiknya. Katanya keduanya sakit, dirawat di RS-mu juga. Temani dia selalu. Semua itu takkan mudah untuknya. Kasihan anakku sayang_

_Aku juga akan datang menemani kalian, haha! Sampai ketemu—diskon jangan lupa!_

/

Cahaya platina dari lampu tidur di nakas dekat ranjang pasien, menimpa pendar keemasan yang berkilat sesaat di satu mata.

“Tidur sepulas ini, papa— _waras_ —manapun yang melihat pasti ingin mencium puterinya,” bisik Seijuurou, kedua tangan melepaskan lengan Kouki dari badannya. “Apalagi aku.”

Igauan gulali Kouki bersanding senyum timpang Seijuurou.

Ada rasa— _sesak_ —yang pincang.

Kouki menyesapi sepi dengan gigi-gigi berderet rapi dan senyuman baik hati; Seijuurou merasakan karena _nya_ , sendiri yang berbeda meski cukup serupa: sama-sama orang lain takkan mengerti dan mereka sendiri tak pernah membagi.

Bibir Seijuurou kemudian menyimpan rahasia antara dirinya, Tuhan, dan titik-titik berisik air di luar lanskap intimasi, dengan ciuman di larik ruas-ruas jejari kurus Kouki.

_Apalagi aku._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perahu kertas tersenggol jatuh dari tepi tempat tidur. Memang jika bukan air medianya, ia hanya akan jatuh tergeletak. Tak pecah. Menetak dan lipatan mulusnya agak retak. Kehilangan bentuk tatkala terinjak.  
> 
> Ia karam bahkan sebelum sempat berlayar.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderwall (.adjective): someone you find yourself thinking about all the time; the person you are completely infatuated with.


End file.
